Pets from an Alien Race
by Fantasydotcom82
Summary: 5 humans attack the Blondie invasion to vanish in battle. Several years later, 5 exotic creatures appear as Blondie pets. This is AnK in a way you've never seen before! Starting chapters are rubbish, but read on to end please! R & R Pretty Please...
1. Notes

_Hello everyone._

_I've been getting some brilliant reviews and several questions posed to me, which has lead to the creation of this Notes page._

**Time line:**

4378 - present time

4376 - Katze caught (short story "Caputed Cat")

4375 - Riki and gang captured

4373 - War starts

4368 - Blondies arrive (short story "First Encounter")

4360 - Puppy/Carl born

**Ages present time:**

Katze 37

Riki/Leo 36

Guy 36

Bree/Pony 35

Twins 30

Jeff 28

Pete 28

Brad 26

Carl/Puppy 18

**Twins:**

Kitty/David – scar on face

Katty/Peter

**Short Stories**

Captured Cat - Completed

First Encounter - Completed

Stolen Soul - Planning Stage/Not even written!

Any more questions about timelines, ages, identity and other things, please tell me so that I can update this page!


	2. Chapter 0: Prologue

It was the year 4378. Humans had finally succeeded in breaking the boundaries of space and could travel to various planets far more easily than in the 20th Century, where funding were limited to flight schedules. The Earth however, was stricken with war; blood being spilt nearly everyday in the vacuum of space. All for the protection of man kind.

Only 10 years before, something happened which was only thought of in stories and fiction; an alien race appeared on the human radar. The aliens were of human form and resembled very handsome beings of Earth. The main characteristic of these beings were their blonde hair and blue eyes - and not to mention them being a goof 2ft higher than the average height of a human. At first, the humans were welcoming of these humanoid beings until it became clear that these beings were looking for more planets to conquer; Earth being first on the list.

Naturally, the humans fought back, utilising the technology which had evolved from over the years. The technology had finally advance to the use of large machines resembling a robotic being - Closest described as a Transformer from the 21st Century Feature Film . Also, the use of touch screen computers and holograms were made into reality along with pocket sized computers.  
>So, in the year 4373, the first squad of Earth attacked the alien race. The battles were short and only few were killed on either side; both focusing on more showing their power and ability. It was tiresome for both sides as neither side showed any signs of giving up. The First squad were the elite and the only ones brave enough to attack the alien race.<p>

They were lead by the commander; Riki. Riki was followed by his son, Carl, good friend Bree and his two twin Body guards; David and Peter. Riki was charismatic along with Carl who was 6. Bree  
>was very beautiful with long blonde curly hair; considered as the female of the group, much to his complaints. Bree was very skilled in the use of technology and could hot wire any piece of technolgy after a few clicks of his laptop. David and Peter could only be described as two identical angelic like men who cared for the trio like family, even though they were hired to protect the commander and his crew in times of danger.<p>

These five were well known throughout Earthians and among the aliens; respected and admired by both ally and enemy.

However, in 4375 the first squad went into battle to never return again. Shocked by this, the Humans tried negotiating with the Blondies (the name given to the aliens) however, it was too late. The Blondies had already disposed of the squad on the Earth's Moon. Although the humans accepted the death of the whole squad - some still wonder what happed to the five bodies which were not recovered among the dead.

The deaths had stunned the humans into being more ruthless and brutal in their attacks until in 4377, a small truce brought about the prisoner of war law which forced both sides to keep their hostages alive for future negotiations.

Now this is where this story begins, in 4378, when the hostages kept in the Blondie's prison learn of a horrifying secret...

_**OoOoOoOoOoO**_


	3. Chapter 1: Newcomers

"Dirty things these HUMANS" grumbled an Blondie guard, "Why do we have to look after them?" He moaned to his companion who just shook his head.

"They are the tools of negotiation only, so we should look after them - not like what happened with the first lot we captured." The second Blondie grinned, "But looks like you'll find this to your liking since it seems you don't already know."

"What?"

The alien smirked, his blue eyes dancing with amusement, "Sir Raoul has lost interest in his pets and has given them to the Sir Iason. And he has put the pets to use here as caretakers of the captives."

The first guard let out a low whistle, "But what if they rebel? They may be trained, but..." his voice  
>trailed off.<p>

"I highly doubt that the Pets will try to communicate with the humans, they aren't humans themselves. So it would be unlikely that they will try to cause any problems, especially since the leopard is now very docile and won't attack more."

The first guard laughed, "That beast finally learned who was boss, huh? Well then, I guess the two Cats followed suit then?"

"Slowly at first, but now all five are obedient to us. So, be at ease, we'll soon be relieved of this mundane task."

The first guard sighed, "Good."

As the two guards conversed, the human captives quaked in fear...a leopard? Cats? What on Earth or Space are they speaking of? Code names? Obedient to only the Blondies?

"I think we're in for something," whispered a young youth to his friend, "It sounds like we're getting some new guards...five of them."

The youth's friend shifted uneasily, "Five...that's three more than than the usual amount of guards. Brad, be careful eavesdropping on them though."

Brad grinned, "I am, besides, it sounds like we're getting some guard who are Pets of the Blondie  
>Raoul. I didn't know they had Pets...wonder what kind of aliens they are."<p>

"Most likely some servants, I doubt Pets can do a decent job."

Brad nodded, "yeah...animals are too dumb to talk anyway. Those two said that they will try not to talk to us, so maybe its just some lowly Blondie pets whom Iason didn't really want."

**OoOoOoOoOoO**


	4. Chapter 2: Iason's Freaks

In the morning of the next day, the two guards laughed and joked with one another, as five cloaked figures entered the great hall. Two were extremely tall and broad. One was oddly shaped, like he was walking hunched over several times over, the other two normal human height of young men; except one being broader shouldered than the other. The guards saw them enter, as did the captives. The low mutterings of the room became silent as the two guards, shoved two clipboards at the taller two.

"You've done work like this before, right? Just feed and clean them out like normal prisoners of war."

"We know what to do, Great Sirs," answered one of the taller figures, flipping through the papers, "And where will we be staying, Great Sirs?"

"There's some cots in the office over there, " Indicated one of the guards, "There is food and water available to you as well, but keep within the budget."

The two taller ones nodded, "We understand, Great Sirs."

The two guards quickly reviewed the instructions, then quickly hurried out of the hal. Eager to leave the job to them. Once the Blondies were out of sight and earshot, the five figures visibly relaxed.

"Thought those aliens would never leave." muttered one loudly to the other, "Oi, Kitty! Go count up how many we have to care for while I settle Leo and Pony in the office. Puppy! Help out Kitty."

"WHAT!" exclaimed the smallest one, "Why should I help Kitty! I'd rather help Pony and Leo, with you, Katty! And stop calling me Puppy! It's Wolf!"

The deformed one placed a hand on Puppy's shoulder, "You're still a Puppy to us old ones. Go on. I'll be fine with Leo and Katty."

Puppy sighed and followed Kitty.

The others disappeared into the office.

"It's awfully quiet here...and hot!" Sighed Puppy, "Hey! You lot can talk you know! We aren't gonna tell on you for chatting!" he yelled at the prisoner cells.

Silence greeted him.

Brad grinned and leaned against the bars, "So if I say that your leader is crap, you're not gonna  
>tell are ya?"<p>

Several gasps came from the other cells.

Puppy turned and raced straight to Brad's cell, "Depends who you think our leader  
>is."<p>

"Its not the Blondies?" Brad asked, taken back.

"Those pigs? Never would we accept them as leader...as Masters, well..." There was some  
>contempt in the cloaked person's voice, "Lets just say we obey."<p>

"Oi! Puppy! Get to work and help out!" Kitty called from further down the hall.

"Oops, gotta run! See you..." He hesitated for a moment, "Well see ya!" And with that he turned and started to run off.

Brad reached out and grabbed the cloak, "Its Brad." As he said that, the cloak pulled away from  
>Puppy. Brad Stared in shock as Puppy froze looking at him, like a deer caught in the headlights.<p>

On Puppy's head were two pointed dog ears matching his brown long hair, which was combed straight. His face was human like, with soft brown eyes, except for two fangs visible on his lips. When their eyes met one another, Puppy raced forward to grab the cloak. As he bent for it, Brad noticed the fluffy wolf like tail wag in the air.

"What are you?" Brad choked out, pulling the cloak within his cell. Puppy looked at him, fear in his eyes, pleading...for what?

"A freak, now please," he whispered, reaching for the tattered cloak. Brad released the cloak, allowing Puppy to snatch the cloth and wrap it around his body.

Kittty appeared beside him, stroking his head. As Puppy scurried away, Kitty looked at Brad from beneath his cloak, "Don't say another word." He warned.

Brad nodded. The other prisoners kept their mouths shut and stared in silence.

Kitty pulled his cloak off, "Listen! All of you! We are the Pets of Blondies. Do not try us! I am Kitty! Katty will also be helping me with caring fo you. The other three are just here! Leave them be."

Brad stared at Kitty, seeing a cat stare right back at him. He had feline features, sharp cat like eyes, and dark brown hair reaching to his waist. On the top of his head were two cat like ears.

The prisoners watched in silence so silent that a pin drop on the planet neptune could  
>heard.<p>

Kitty then padded down the hall, continuing to count the cells.

Soon there was a low humming as people conversed with one another about the Pets. Brad leaned back against the bars, his companion shook his head.

"You pushed your nose into somewhere unwanted again, Brad. That's how you were caught by the Blondies."

Brad rested his chin against his fist, "Freak, that's what he called himself. And that Cat...Pets..." he mumbled to himself, "So that's what they meant. Actual pets...Wonder which planet they came from." A glint showed in his eyes. "Maybe, just maybe, they can help us get out of here


	5. Chapter 3: Her Majesty

The room was brightly lit, and was perfectly square. The silver walls glinted from the lights which lit the room from all four corners. There was not a single shadow marring the inner sanctum. In the centre of the room, was a throne, encased in gold, with plush red cushions. It was empty.

From the wall opposite the throne, the walls parted, revealing a tall humanoid being. Long blonde hair bordered his stoic face which remained emotionless when he saw the empty throne. His ice cold blue eyes searched the room with one single sweep before landing on a small figure who was stood right before him.

It was a child, with long wavy silver hair, with large angelic soft blue eyes. Dressed in a small pink frilly frock, the child seemed harmless, but her eyes had something in them that no child ever have. She smiled lovingly up at the Blondie, motioning him to come forward.

The child like being was not there when the Blondie had entered the sanctum, but if he was surprised he did not show it. Instead he lowered himself to the child's height, bowing his respectfully.

"My Lady Jupiter. An honour to hear that you have summoned me," the Blondie spoke slowly, his head still bowed.

Jupiter smiled at her Blondie, "Rise, Sir Iason. I wish to discuss the pets you have received from Raoul." She skipped away to the throne, seating herself quickly.

Iason rose, and looked at his Queen. For that who she was. The supreme ruler of the Blondies, who lead them into battle and gave them glory.

"What of them? I believe them to be Raoul's toys from his little experiments. Yes, they have been changed in appearance, but that is all -"

"You put them to work in the Cells!" The little girl snapped, her eyes flashing, "Do you know any thing about them?"

Iason blinked, "I put them to work, as I have no need to have them in my quarters and being a nuisance. I'd rather have them working, since they are capable. As for who they are; are they not some little mice that Sir Raoul played with for the past years?" He then bowed his head, looking to the floor.

"Have you actually seen them?" Jupiter sighed, placing her head into a delicate hand, "Do you believe that they are just experiments as you call them?"

Iason raised his head, "No I have not seen them. Why, is there something I must know of them? Sir Raoul just gave them to me because he found something more interesting than them."

"See to it that you become aqainted with your new pets, or we will have trouble. Sir Raoul had trouble at first, but he's finally broken them down. But things that are broken can still be fixed."

"Yes, Lady Jupiter." Iason nodded his head in obedience.

"Good, now onto the matters with the fourth battalion facing the humans at sector 12."

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**


	6. Chapter 4: Leo

**Wow, looking at how much I've actually typed up on my computer, its kind of frightening, because I rarely ever type up this much. I know that the chapters seem really short, and that there is not much being posted, especially with any...you catch my drift. But its just so annoying trying to upload to this site. I uploaded the chapters as a DocX, realised that I did it wrong, and then tried again; all whilst using a a crappy computer with crappy mouse and keyboard. So anyway please Read and Review. Thankyou.**

**Fantasy**

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

It had been one week since the Pets had been placed to work in the Cells. Only Kitty and Katty, the two cats, saw to the prisoners every needs. It was Puppy who constantly played around, playing tricks on the two cats and on the Prisoners. Of the five who had arrived, only these three were ever seen. The other two remained in the office, out of sight.

Brad had noticed this, and said so to Puppy, who just glanced at the office and shook his head saying something about them being broken. Kitty had noticed the conversation and glared at Brad after Puppy saw an opportune moment to play a prank on Katty who was trying to calculate how much food was needed.

The Prisoners noticed how much faster the days progressed, and noticed that they were being better cared for, and none were ever ignored. Due to the temperature fluctuating because of poor maintenance, the Cells were always too cold or too warm, leading to sickness. But now the temperature never fluctuated and the Prisoners were not sick as often.

This apparently because Pony had gotten fed up of the poor air conditioner, and had fixed it. No one had seen the pet leave the office, so they thanked him silently.

On the eighth day however, one of the pets who had not been seen came out of the office. He still wore his tattered cloak – the other three no longer wore theirs. When a few of the Prisoners noticed this, they called out.

"Hey, hey! One of them came out!"

"Really? Where?"

"He's coming down the fourth corridor!"

The pet ignored them and strode down the corridor, looking straight ahead. At the end of the passageway was Puppy who was chatting to Brad. Pausing as the approached the cell, the pet growled softly. Puppy leapt up and faced the pet when he heard the growl, and his fluffy tail began to wag, smacking Brad in the face.

"You're up!" Puppy grinned, before rushing forward to hug the pet, who stood stock still. His face hidden beneath the cloak's hood.

"He's coming to greet us today. Behave." The pet said softly, as he stroked Puppy's head, avoiding the pricked up ears as much as he could.

Puppy looked up, frowning, "Sir Iason? I thought he didn't care about us?"

The pet sighed, "Looks like he wants to meet us now. Her Majesty wishes it so as well."

Puppy yelped, "She wishes it? Why? We didn't do anything wrong did we? I..I..." Puppy buried his face into the pet's chest, shaking, his tail tucked between his legs.

"Who the hell are you guys talking about?" Brad said loudly, annoyed that he had been forgotten by Puppy. The pet was also giving him the creeps.

Puppy turned and looked at Brad, "Our new owner is going to see us for the first time, and Leo is..." he looked at the pet, who sighed again, "Leo is..." he gulped, "Leo is a performance pet. Along with Kitty and Katty."

Brad stared at the pair, shaking his head in confusion, "Still don't get you."

The pet pushed Puppy away and growled, "You don't need to understand it," and with that he turned and strode off towards Kitty who had been standing nearby, "Come, Wolf!"

"Yes, Leo!" Puppy weakly grinned, glancing at Brad he whispered, "That thinking of yours is too dangerous." And with that, he joined the other pets.

Brad watched the exchange between Kitty and the pet, Leo, and watched as he saw Kitty's face pale. Thinking it rather strange, Brad then noticed Katty approaching the group, his face worried. But when Leo spoke, Katty's face also visibly paled.

Stroking his chin, Brad heard one of his cell companions mutter, "Something must be off. Those two cats are frightened by that pet, or whoever this Iason is."

"Must be bad, since our dear little Puppy was close to tears," Brad muttered back, his eyes constantly on the pets, "But looks like the other pet is called Leo."

Another Prisoner from the cell next to Brad's hissed across, "Doesn't look broken to me. Looks like he's a big boss that Leo over there."

Brad grinned, "Looks like we have to get to know that pet more before we think of any more escape plans."

**OoOoOoOoOoO**


	7. Chapter 5: The Scientist

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

"So, Sir Raoul, what are those pets that you so graciously gave me?" Iason asked the golden haired Blondie who was reading a file intently.

Iason had entered the scientist's 'den' as he called it, so formalities were ignored, as the biologist rarely ever listened to anyone when he was focused on a project, and at this moment, he was very interested in a pet project.

"Some little experiments which I conducted when I received five lifeforms near dead a few years back. I successfully brought them back to health, but I also modified their DNA structures and experimented on their appearance."

Iason frowned, "Near dead lifeforms? And pray tell, where these lifeforms are from?"

Flipping through the pages in front of him, the Blondie ignored Iason for another 5 minutes before replying, "You know that battle which resulted in many deaths on Earth's Moon? Well, we recovered five lifeforms from Earth and I received them for experimental study." He then turned from the desk and began to rummage through a pile of papers on the surface behind him. It was amazing that the Blondie knew where everything was, considering that the room was covered in bit of paper and stray files.

"I see," Iason nodded, realising the nature of the pet's origin, "So these are the Earth's Elite survivors?"

"Hmm?" Raoul turned again and finally face Iason, "Well, yes, but now that silly Law has been put in place, I can't receive any more specimens. But since I received these creatures before the Law, they are exempt from it."

Iason rose from his seat, which was thankfully free of paper, "Thank you for your time, Sir Raoul." And then he strode quickly out of the small room, thinking deeply about what he had learned.

Sir Raoul watched his Blondie friend leave, "I broke them for you my friend, so enjoy them," he lifted a sheet of paper with a photograph paper clipped to it, "As I will enjoy breaking this one."

The photograph suddenly fell free from the paper, and drifted to the floor. Raoul watched it fall, staring straight at the golden eyes from the red head which stared back at him.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**


	8. Chapter 6: Iason's Arrival

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

There was collective hush when the sliding door to the Hall was opened. The pets which had assembled were only the two cats and Leo, Puppy and the still unknown pet were no where to be seen,

Iason walked in confidently, looking around the Hall with a sweeping glance. His gaze then fell upon the three pets before him. Keeping his face expressionless, Iason moved towards his pets, noticing that two were absent.

"Ahh, so this is what he meant," Iason said, taking in the cat ears which were sported upon two of the pets. The pair were identical, their hair length the same, as was the colour, reaching down to their waists. The third wore a cloak, and stood slightly behind the pair. Curious, Iason reached to remove the cloak, but stopped when he saw the cats tense and move to protect the pet. Their cat like eyes watching him carefully.

"Move cats," Iason ordered, angry that the two had dared to attempt to defy him. Watching them move away, Iason then reached again for the pet's cloak. Just before he could pull the cloth from the pet, another pet raced across from the side, bumping into him.

"Ah! S-s-so sorry.." The pet trembled as he backed away, keeping his eyes down to the floor. This pet was smaller and more petite than the trio, and seemed very young, "I w-was seeing to Pony and... and..." He stopped when Iason gently touched the frightened pet's head with a white gloved hand.

From the corner of his eyes, he noticed the cloaked pet tense up, restraining himself from moving forwards. The two cats had bristled up, and one of them was constantly glancing between the two pets.

"Be calm pet," Iason said, restraining his anger at being prevented from pulling the cloak from the pet before him, but he suddenly noticed the slowly wagging tail of the pet which was trembling in front of him. He also heard the slight snicker from the Prisoners who were watching with eager eyes. "We will continue in the office."

The pets nodded and waited for the Blondie to lead before following him to the office. Iason was slightly amazed at Raoul's work with the three pets he could already see clearly. The two felines and and the canine were genetically modified to match their personalities, which he could see through the actions displayed in the short amount of time.

Already he could not wait to see the cloaked pet's appearance and the other pet which had not appeared.

"Pony was the only one of us who Sir Raoul modified the most in terms of physical appearance," one of the cats began to explain to Iason, "Which is why he has not come out to greet you."

Iason looked at the cat who had spoken and nodded. He believed them, knowing full well that his fellow friend would have done something strange to the humans, not in science but in his own personal entertainment.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**


	9. Chapter 7: Perfection

**Heehee!**

**Just need to answer some reviews then you can read to your heart's content.**

**Savagehunger47- **I agree with you totally. I swear that these parts were longer on LJ, and on my word document. Hiss, its making me type longer chapters now. I believe that Brad will figure everything out pretty soon, and a child like Jupiter is scary (busy typing up a Jupiter scene atm). lol, no you aren't being ass in being first to read it, since you were the one who kinda persuaded me to finish it, and me wanting to find out what happens next. Rabbits have been erased from my vocab after I watched watership down. Along with loads of other animals when I watched animal farm. Shudder, the things that authors put those creatures through...(Can't say much as...I've kinda put my characters through hell)

**Meng - **Don't worry, there is more to the story, you've just got the crappy intro posted at the moment. It gets better, I promise :D

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Raoul smiled as he looked at the writhing body which was chained to the wall. After so many experiments with the five pets he had given to Iason, he had finally perfected the DNA modification technique with one of the five. He had started with many designs, narrowing them down to the best one, which was eventually perfected on the last remaining pet. Now he was able to apply the design onto the pet which had so carefully worked with.

The little creature before him was a specimen he had received just before the Law came into effect, a lucky break considering that if the Law had come into effect any earlier, Raoul would have stolen the creature from the Cells anyway. Thankfully he didn't have to steal the creature and was able to keep him legally.

None but Iason and Jupiter knew of the little pet's existence, as Raoul wanted to keep the creature hidden until he had finished his work with five he already had.

"AH!"

The scream from the pet startled Raoul from his thoughts as he watched the pet pant heavily as pain shuddered throughout his little body. Trembling from the constant onslaught of pain, the pet curled into the foetal position, hugging his body into a tight ball.

The chin rattled when the pet jerked from more pain, his golden eyes searching the darkness, before landing on the Blondie. Seeing the Blondie, the creature snarled before gasping in shock as another wave of pain coursed through his body.

Raoul closed his eyes, hating to see the beautiful pet in pain, but he was unable to do anything about the painful procedure. Reaching for the next vial, he prepared to inject the next load of chemicals to complete the modification which would give him the result of a stunning pet which would be his best creation.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**


	10. Chapter 8: Inspection

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Inside the office, a young looking man was sat on one of the cots, a large blanket was wrapped around him, covering his whole body except for his head, which was almost feminine in its own way with silver curls of hair. From what Iason could see, there was nothing special of this beautiful pet, until the pet bowed in respect, and the blanket shifted revealing silver fur. Lots of silver fur.

"Stand." Iason ordered the pet, wanting to see what Raoul had done to the creature to cause it to hide himself from others. Already the pet looked uncomfortable with the order, and the other pets looked at him with anger. Ignoring them, Iason repeated his command.

Slowly, with the help of the two cats, the pet eventually was able to stand. On his four shaky legs, the pet stared directly at Iason in defiance. The pet was truly of creative design on Raoul's part, for the pet was more animal than human.

"Pony can't stand for very long, so can he rest, please," the canine pet begged, his brown eyes begging his Blondie master. Iason nodded, see that the centaur was already nearing complete exhaustion by merely standing.

Seeing that he was able to rest, the pet, which was called Pony collapsed to the floor with a soft thud before the others could even help him.

"Are you incapable of walking in that state?" Iason asked, realising that he may have a disabled pet due to Raoul's creative streak.

"No, Sir Iason. I am just weakened due to Sir Raoul lending me to Lady Jupiter." The creature paused, fear creased in his face.

"Continue," Iason coaxed, knowing that the poor thing was going to reveal something which should not leave the room.

"Her Majesty wanted me to be her pet for the last month before we were given to you, Great Sir, and during my service to my Lady, I..." Pony shook his head, refusing to say more.

"I see," Iason turned from the centaur and faced the remaining pet which he had not seen fully, "And you?"

The pet didn't even flinch at the harsh tone his new master used, and instead bowed respectfully, "I am Leo, named so by Sir Raoul's light hearted joke when he finished my DNA modification and made me into his pet."

Iason recognised the contempt and anger in the pet's voice, and glared at the pet's hidden face, "Remove the cloak,"

The pet raised his head, and reached for his cloak, pulling it free from his body.

The tattered piece of cloth hit the floor as Iason stared at the beautiful creature which stood before him.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**


	11. Chapter 9: Experiments?

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

"And that's how you get a Blondie to treat you!"

Brad scowled as he listened to the yapping from Puppy who for some strange reason was very excited about something.

After the Blondie went to the office yesterday, the Prisoners were unable to eavesdrop the conversations, so when the Blondie left five minutes later with the two cats escorting him to the door, the Prisoners were all curious to know what had happened behind the closed doors.

"So, yeah, you give them the puppy-eyes and wag your tail slowly," Brad sighed, "but I thought you didn't like the Blondies?"

Puppy grinned, "I don't like them at all. I hate them in fact."

Brad blinked, "But then why did you fall all over that Blondie like he was some all mighty ruler? Doesn't he own you or something?"

"That's because he is someone to be feared, you idiot!"

Brad glanced up and saw Kitty glaring at him. He had finally figured out the difference between the two cats; Kitty had a small scar just below his right eye, whereas Katty didn't.

"What do you mean?" Brad cocked his head to one side, finding this to amuse Puppy to no end.

"He is Sir Iason Mink, the Blondie second to the top of the whole race," Kitty said, looking at the office, "The other Blondie we were pets of is best friends of Sir Iason, even though he a considered to be a lower ranked Blondie."

"So, who is in charge of the race then? I heard that Leo guy mention it once about Her Majesty. Is she someone we should fear?"

"YES" Puppy and Kitty said at the same time.

"She almost killed Pony and Katty once because they ignored her accidentally when they were having a drink of water." Kitty hissed.

"And Leo was almost made into her own personal pet, if it wasn't for Sir Raoul needing him to complete his own little experiments."

"Experiments?" That was the only part which interested Brad at that moment, "Are you guys experiments?"

Puppy snapped his mouth shut, as he was glared at by Kitty. Already a change was occurring through the boy's expressions, his small frail body becoming even smaller.

"Wolf!"

Brad the two pets turned to see Leo, approaching them. He still wore the cloak covering his body, and ignored the Prisoners.

"Sir Iason requested my presence tonight, so listen to Pony while I'm gone." Leo said softly, caressing Puppy's head gently, avoiding the ears yet again.

"Yes, Leo." Puppy nodded and watched the pet turn around and leave them.

Craning his neck round through the bars, Brad caught a glimpse of tears in those soft brown eyes. Shocked, he fell back from the bars, staring at Puppy's still tail.

Kitty sighed and with a glance at Brad, followed Leo down the passageway. Puppy stayed motionless. Before Brad could even say anything, the little pet fell to his knees, tears falling freely down his face.

The Prisoners, shocked, tried to comfort the pet, confused on why their little bundle of fun was so upset. Brad watched in shocked silence as Puppy remained kneeling, crying his heart out in silent tears.

Clip clopping caught some of the Prisoner's attention, and many gasped out in surprise. Coming towards Puppy was another creature, which was half horse and half human. A centaur by all appearances.

"Pony," Puppy croaked, as he was lifted to his feet by the beautiful horse like pet, "I-I want to go home..." snuggling into the pet's chest.

Pony froze, for only a moment, which was seen by Brad, before he continued to hug the pet, "We can't. You know that."

Brad knew that he had to keep quiet through this emotional situation, but he couldn't help it, "Why don't we work together then! And find a way for all of us to escape!" he blurted out quickly. He could see it obvious that these pets did not want to continue serving the Blondies.

Still embracing the little pet, Pony sighed, "No matter what we try, we'll never truly escape. And even if we did, we'd never be accepted back on our home planet." Lifting the weeping pet, Pony turned and walked away slowly, his silver head bowed over the small body in his arms.

"Brad, give it up."

Swinging round, Brad glared at his cell mate, "What do you mean by that?" he growled.

Shrugging the man sighed, "It's kinda obvious that those pets have given up on any freedom, and that we are doomed to remain here until the war is over."

"So you are giving up?"

"Yes."

Turning away from his cell mate, Brad hissed, "I'll get us out of here. You'll see."

**OoOoOoOoOoO**


	12. Chapter 10: Submission of the Commander

**Okay, I'm not gonna have much time now, so these udates here are going to ...slow...down. That's because I really dislike the way we have to post on this site. What happened to the small box where we just typed to our heart's content? Hiss, I don't like it! So if you want to read fast tracked copies of this, please got to my LJ account to read.**

**So that means this is going to become a regular once a week update unless I find a load of spare time, like I did today, and get on my own computer, like I did today, and feel motivated to sort out , like I did today. :D**

**So to you all who read the slow starting chapters, the boring drabs, the aweful cliffies etc, here's my gift to you for being so loyal :P**

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Sitting in his own quarters, Sir Iason waited impatiently for the pet to arrive. After seeing the pet reveal his appearance from beneath the cloak, something stirred within Iason which both excited him and scared him at the same time. Excited, because he felt a need to touch the pet, and yet scared him because he knew what that pet was, or rather, who he truly was.

Seeing the great commander who had led many battle against him four years ago, Iason could not believe when he heard that Sir Gideon had led the attack which annihilated the whole elite squadron including the great commander himself. But seeing him alive, and genetically modified by Sir Raoul made him truly happy.

To be able to claim the leader as his own pet; no wonder Sir Raoul was so eager to give the pets to him. For Sir Raoul knew that Iason already had a longing for the commander. A longing to own and dominate the little human so revered by Blondies and humans alike. Soon the fear vanished as Iason imagined himself training the little pet to obey to his every needs, to respond to his touch.

The doors slid open, breaking Iason from his trance.

In stalked the pet, wearing the tattered rags yet again. Staring in distaste, the Blondie rose, halting the pet in his tracks.

"Remove those rags immediately," He whispered, watching the pet stand defiantly in front of him, "And do not wear them in my presence ever again."

"Yes, Sir Iason," The pet bowed, and pulled the cloak from his body, allowing the cloth to slide to the floor.

Iason's breath caught in his throat as he stared at the beautiful pet. Wearing a black tank top and black slacks, the pet's body was left entirely to the imagination, however, the bronze skin was fascinating. Never had Iason seen such a colour of skin from the humans he had seen in the Cells. Skin that itched to be touched, to be stroked by hands of another. Looking at the pet's face, Iason slowly exhaled the breath that he noticed he had been holding. Pitch black agate eyes stared from a perfectly shaped face, which was enhanced by the short black shiny hair which Iason restrained himself from running his fingers through.

"What?" the pet hissed, his black tail twitching.

"Not a normal cat, now are you?" Iason mused, taking in the large cat like ears which were deep black, and not as pointed as the twin cats he had seen the day before.

He smiled, watching the pet tremble, restraining himself from attacking Iason, restraint most likely taught by Sir Raoul.

"Stay still," Iason ordered, as he approached the feral feline, pulling the white gloves from his hands, dropping them on the floor, "Good boy." He reached for the motionless pet, and touched his face, feeling the softness from the pet's skin.

"Riki," He breathed, moving his other hand to the pet's throat, holding him as the pet tensed, his agate eyes burning with rage, "Yes, Riki." he repeated. As he held the pet still, he lowered his head and took the pet's lip with his own, thrusting his tongue into the warm mouth of his desire.

Riki struggled at first, resisting the invading tongue, before allowing the onslaught of Iasons moving hand across his body. Iason watched the pet with his emotionless ice blue eyes, taking in the beauty of his pet.

Reaching down, he gripped his pet's member, holding it gently, before rubbing its tip, causing the pet to moan against his lips. Breaking free of Iason's kiss, Riki breathed heavily, closing his eyes as he was pleasured by his master's hand, moaning at the sensations he was experiencing.

Crying out, Riki came, and collapsed into Iason's arms. Grunting, Riki looked up at his Blondie master, and trembled at what he saw.

Collecting his new pet into his arms, Iason carried the weak pet to his bedroom, lowering the pet onto his bed. Throughout this change of locations, Riki had remained silent, breathing heavily.

Slowly, Iason removed the clothing from Riki, peeling away the fabric to see the enticing body beneath him. The bronze skin covered the pet's strong abs, making Iason run his fingers across, causing Riki to gasp. His tail was now between his legs, covering himself. Chuckling, Iason flipped his pet onto his stomach and held his pet's arms down over his head with one hand. His other hand pulling Riki's hips upwards and gripping his limp member, stroking it back into a full erection.

As he did so, Iason began to kiss the pet's spine, sliding his tongue across the tantalising skin. Listening to Riki's breathing, Iason was able to tell that the pet was holding himself back, which brought a smirk to Iason's face. Releasing his pet's arms, Iason spread his pets legs, revealing the small hole which was slightly covered by the black tail.

Stroking the tail from where it joined the skin and lifting it away from the inviting sweet spot, Iason heard a choked back gasp from Riki. Loving the sounds coming from his pet, Iason pushed two digits into the pet's hole, scissoring him to prepare him for Iason's own entry.

"N-no.." Riki gasped, feeling the pain from his master's fingers inside him, "S-stop..."

Leaning over the pet's body Iason bit into one of the black cat ears, causing the pet to cry out even more, "No? You dare to defy me?" He whispered into the furry ear, thrusting his fingers in more deeply, "Don't you like this?" He turned Riki's face to him, drowning in the reddened face, his black agate eyes pooling with lust.

Unable to wait any more removing his fingers, Iason pulled his own member from his trousers, which had hardened so much that it ached with need. Stroking himself, he pushed his member to the now slightly prepared hole, and thrust himself in deeply. Ignoring his pet's scream, Iason plunged in again, deeper than before, his hand holding and stroking Riki's erect member, which was leaking with pre-cum.

"S-stop...P-please" Riki begged, feeling the need to cum, which was restrained by Iason's grip, "I-I need t-to..."

Grunting with each thrust, Iason bit into Riki's ear, which sent a stimulus down the pet's body, making him clench around the Blondie inside him. Feeling how tight his pet was, Iason buried himself deeper in the molten heat of his pet, seeking his own need of pleasure.

"Not yet," He whispered softly, releasing Riki's twitching ear. Choking back a sob, Riki took in deep breaths, his stomach full from his Blondie's size.

Eventually after several more thrusts, Iason came inside his pet, and allowed his pet to feel his own release. Spent, Riki laid motionless beneath Iason, breathing hard. His skin was covered in a sheen of sweat, making it glow in the dimmed light of the bedroom. Black eyes staring at nothing.

Pulling himself out of the pet, Iason towered over Riki. His at last. Seeing that the pet would not be moving for a while, Iason quickly cleaned himself up, before going back to the main room, to retrieve the items he had received from Sir Raoul.

The clever scientist knew what Iason was like, and possibly knew the pet's temperament. Seeing that fire in those black agate eyes, Iason knew that the pet was doing what Jupiter had predicted. He was fixing himself from being broken. Slowly but surely, the docile pet was going to become feral.

Returning with the items he had went to retrieve, Iason saw his pet sound asleep, exhausted from their activities. His naked body on full display, his long black tail twitching at the tip.

Smirking, Iason reached for Riki.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**TBC**

**No more until I feel like posting again...next week Tuesday sounds good...I've only got one lesson and lots of free time! heehee!**

**Thankyou for sticking with me until now, more sure to come later, or just go to my LJ account!**

**Fantasy**


	13. Chapter 11: Guy

**Hiya, sorry for the slow delay, but I've been having some recent problems involving a lost USB which had a lot of work on it ie-AnK fan fic!**

**So here is an update, its small I know, but I can't be bothered to update anymore tonight. My poor mind is trying to get the chapters re-written, and its strained. If you wish to read the RAW copies of this ff, please go to my LJ account.**

**Thanks for reviewing peeps, and no, he is not a lion! Think black afican leopard (NOT PANTHER!) :P**

The ship rumbled and shook with the rain of ammunition hitting the shields. Red lights flashed with an alarm for a breach, when a single person ran down the corridor, pausing for breath at the airlock. His brown hair was tied in a pony tail, tucked beneath a baseball cap, his face covered in grime. A large gun was cradled in his arms as he looked around.

"Well it can't possibly get any worse," he muttered as he started to load up his weapon. Other loud rumble and shaking hit the ship once more, causing the man to drop all the ammunition, "Then again, I have been proved wrong." He swore, picking up as many cases as he could before they rolled underneath the metal grates.

Leaning against the wall, Guy hissed as the ship rocked again, causing him to nearly loose his balance, "Where's the freaking reinforcements when you bloody need them!"

As he said this, the airlock opened and in rushed in a small team of six human soldiers. Their guns raised when they saw the dirty human leaning next to the destroyed keypad.

"Glad you could join us," Guy laughed at the men, saluting them, "Theirs been a breach in the main hanger where large numbers of Blondies have entered and are making their way up here. Guard this place while I inform the captain." And with that he pushed past the stunned soldiers and made his way towards the bridge.

As he approached the airlock for the bridge, two soldiers made to stop him, only to back off when they saw who it was. One of them quickly coded in the key pad to open the door. Nodding in quick thanks, Guy rushed onto the bridge.

"Captain!" Guy called out, "We've been breached!"

The Captain turned to face the dirty soldier, and was about to scold him but hesitated when he recognised him for who he was, "Admiral Guy, what is the meaning of this?" The ship rolled from another blast from the enemy ship.

"They've entered through the main hanger whilst I was supervising the marine attack forces," Guy answered, holding onto the rail for support, "I order you to disengage the advancement to the Blondie ship and retreat whilst we deal with the intruders!"

The Captain nodded, his mouth open like a fish, gasping for air, "Cease the attack, and fall back. All able marine to the main hanger! The main hanger, I repeat..."

Guy nodded, turning from the Captain who was shouting out his orders to the crew. They will win the war, mark his words, as he headed back towards the main hanger, ready to assist the marines with the invading force. He was going to find the answers about the missing Elites from three years ago, and will find out what happened to Riki and Carl.

!REVIEW!

\\V/

\V/

V

v


	14. Chapter 12: Prisoner's Whispers

**Hello there.**

**Its been a week and I've been very slow at trying to get those lost three chapters written up, honestly, it wants to make me cry. I feel like I'm vomiting up the story because of how forced it looks... sigh, thankgoodness I'm well behind in uploading my chapters, looks like I've got about 4 more weeks until fanfiction catches up to LJ :P**

**Savagehunger47: "All Gorginite scum must die" ... Yep, it sums up Guy quite nicely. And yes, jumping into a smexy scene is my speciality (well not at mo' cause I'm rewriting such a chapter) and its sooooooo good to re-read. Hmm, Raoul has his secrets, which have been hinted at in that short one shot I posted at LJ (which I might post here later on). And yes, you did BEG me to the point of GROVELLING at my feet to continue this story (tilts head) I think...I know you were a factor to why I continued it (only person who liked it :P) as well as my creative urge to see what happens next (pity its left me at mo'). Poor Riki - he has to deal with so much ... raising a kid as a single parent ... protecting him from Blondies ... seeing him look like a dog ... unable to fully touch his son ... poor poor Riki (I'm bad!)**

**The dark euphie: hmm - Panthers, Leopards and Jaguars all are the same family, but I'm sure there are differences in looks and where they are found... (goes to research about big black cats)**

**Here is the next update.**

There was an awkward silence throughout the next morning in the Cells. Puppy had not shown himself, along with Pony. Only Kitty and Katty were present, and both did not even speak to each other, let alone the Prisoners. Leo was also scarce, having not yet returned from greeting Sir Iason from the day before.

"Looks like something happened," Brad sighed to Jeff who was in the Cell directly opposite him, "Since that Leo pet left, the others have been acting real strange."

Jeff coughed, "Are you talking to me now that Pete won't help you with the escape plans?" he grinned at Brad's bored look.

"Don't tell me you're not interested?"

Jeff laughed, "No, I'm very interested. I want out of this hell hole," he glanced up and down the empty aisle, "and if these pets can help us, then yeah, I'm all for it."

Leaning against the bars, Brad grinned, "Well, that pet, Puppy may be useful. He wants to go home, which I take it is not here."

Nodding, Jeff replied, "But that funky looking pet, Pony seems to think that they can't go home. What we gonna do about that?"

Resting his chin on his hand, Brad frowned, thinking deeply about the predicament they were in, "Maybe if we promised asylum to them, so that they can live on Earth..." he muttered.

Pete, who had been listening shook his head at the pair. Maybe helping a little wouldn't hurt, as there was no harm in planning things to pass the time.

"Have you considered maybe trying to figure out who could be the leader of this group of pets?" He said loudly, so that Jeff could hear, "If you manage to figure that out, then maybe the rest will follow."

Brad stared at Pete, "Why didn't I think of that?"

Pete rolled his eyes, "You did dimwit! You figured out it could have been Leo!"

"Oh yeah, I did. But then I was thinking about that other pet, that maybe he could have been the leader...ah but, that pony didn't look like leader material now did he..."Brad rubbed his face, trying to organise his thoughts.

"That Leo pet didn't show us what he looked like, so that must mean he is either too proud to show himself to us, or too scared that we may mock him," Jeff interjected, "I mean, look at that Pony."

The trio stared at each other in silence, reminded of the day before, when Pony came to comfort Puppy.

"I never realised how boring it is without that little pup," Brad sighed, looking towards the office at the end of the aisle, "I hope he's okay..."

"Yeah..." the others sighed at the same time, plans of escape momentarily forgotten.


	15. Chapter 13: Katze

**Uploading is a pain on this site. But guss what! I finished one of the scenes I lost. I've sat and re-read it, made sure it was right, and now I'm woking on the next scene which is even more difficult, as I want to write what I originally wrote without writing what I didn't want to say - you know...riddles. So LJ is gonna be updated! I'm sorry for the one week delay. I got side tracked on my birthday and wrote a short story and edited a chapter. And I wasn't prepared to mess about with this site. But after lots of struggles for the past 30 minutes, here is the next chapter! If I can I'll try get the next one up as soon as possible :P**

**Thankyou for your support!**

**Fantasy**

Opening his tired eyes, moaning with pain, the pet looked up. Everything was blurred, either with the after effects from the pain, or from plain tiredness. He didn't know which. Trying to move, he then heard the dreaded clanking of metal chains on the hard, cold metallic surface. He knew he was alone, his heightened senses told him so, his ears flicking, searching for the tell tale sound of movement or breathing.

Every part of his body hurt, but he knew what the cause was. It was that Blondie. The Blondie, who found pleasure with his body, Sir Raoul.

Katze squinted as his vision slowly came back, noticing he was still in the room where he had gone through the modification process. A process he had witnessed on the other five humans, their pain and their loss of dignity.

Groaning, he pulled himself up to a sitting position, and began to inspect his new modification. Reaching to his head, he felt his new ears; cat like yet more like…yes, like a big cat. Raoul had preferred the feline design more than the others he had experimented on before. Which was why the twins were identical in the prototype version, and the commander was like him. Both of them, the perfected by product of Raoul's experimentation.

The tail was something he was going to have to get used to, he thought, looking at the auburn red tail twitching next to him.

"I see you have awakened, pet," a soft voice whispered.

Surprised, Katze flinched, his tail flicking upwards, his hair on end. He never noticed his presence. Turning around slowly, Katze looked up and into the deep blue eyes of his master. Eyes which were so deep, Katze could almost drown in their depths.

"Your eyes are so beautiful, along with your body," Raoul smiled, reaching to touch Katze's chin, lifting his face up more so that he could view the results more clearly, "You're perfect."

Trembling, Katze closed his eyes, trying to hold onto sanity as he felt his master's breath of his face, forever coming closer and closer.


	16. Chapter 14: Red Feline

Brad groaned at the now abnormal silence which had fallen upon the Hall yet again. Puppy was still no where to be seen, and the two cats were very efficient with their duties that they didn't even attempt to make light conversation with each other anymore like they used to.

It had been four days now since Leo had left and had not returned, and the tension was now getting on Brad's nerves.

"Brad," Pete sighed, looking at his cell mate, "if you sit there groaning, I'm gonna think you're dying and I might need to resuscitate you." He grinned, watching the look of disgust and fear grow on the youth's face.

"Stop taking you're sexual frustrations out on me, pervert!" Brad hissed, subtly moving further away from his cell mate. He knew what could happen, having it occur to him only three months before in another cell, with another cell mate, who found containing his desires unbearable and had his way with Brad.

Jeff snickered, "Brad, you're really good looking you know that,"

"Fuck you!"

"Gladly," both Prisoners grinned. Their eyes taking in the girlish face of the black haired youth, his lightly tanned skin, his well toned body. Wearing only a grey and fading and loosely fitting grey slacks, Brad portrayed a very rugged yet desirable appearance, despite his fiery attitude.

Shrugging his shoulders, ignoring the two grinning idiots, Brad looked down the aisle only to gasp aloud, "Who the fuck is that!"

Walking into the Hall from the main doors was a red haired cat like person. He was dressed only in a cropped red shirt and black tight fitting slacks, a thin golden band with a red jewel was around his neck. A red tail with black stripes twitched every few seconds and he stiffly walked to the office, auburn ears flattened against his head. Golden cat eyes glancing around the hall, taking in his surroundings.

One of the cats, Kitty, was stood by the office door, reading through paperwork on his clipboard. His brown feline ears twitched towards the stranger. Glancing upwards, Kitty stared at the red feline, before stepping forward slowly.

"You've been…"He hesitated, looking at the Prisoners who were watching the feline stranger, "come, Puppy is inside with Pony." He guided the feline towards the door, glaring at the Prisoners who restrained themselves to remain silent until the two were in the office.

"Fucking pure beauty," Pete muttered, moving away from the bars, after leaping to them after Brad's outburst, "Pure beauty."

"You think that's Leo?" Jeff asked, still staring at the office.

Brad ignored them both, "I've seen him before, and I know I have…"

The two looked at Brad, Jeff shrugging to Pete as Pete made questioning motions to him.


	17. Chapter 15: Lies

"Katze!" Puppy yelped as he saw the figure enter the office, leaping from sitting next to Pony and into the red head's arms, "We missed you!"

Katze smiled, "I missed you too, Carl," he said, stroking the pet's head gently, looking around the room, "Where's Riki?"

Puppy tensed and held onto Katze, as Kitty shook his head. Pony looked away and Katty busied himself with making hot drinks for them all.

"Dave," Katze looked pleadingly at the cat who was trying to avoid his gaze, "What's happened?"

There was a long awkward silence until the kettle whistled, indicating it had boiled, "We don't know," Katty in the end answered for his twin, pouring the hot water into four mugs, "That Iason came over and took one look at Riki and then ordered him to see him the next day. We haven't seen him since."

Puppy was still clamped onto Katze, hiding his face from his father's best friend, "We think…" he hiccupped as he spoke, "that Iason knows…"

"That we are humans?" Katze prompted, watching the other four's reaction. He knew that he was correct by their slumping shoulders, "I think that he already knew…" he sighed, pulling Carl from his body as he made his way to the nearest seat, collapsing heavily onto it.

"How?" Katty asked, handing a steaming brew to everyone but Carl, who was content to snuggle up against Katze, and then seating himself next to his brother, "Raoul said…"

"Forget what he said," he snapped, a little too harshly, "Sorry, but just ignore what that sick Blondie said. He lied."

Pony snorted, "What do you mean? Are you saying that even Jupiter knows, that they all know? Even these Prisoners know?" He began shake, his large body causing the cot he was resting on to creak.

"Calm down, Bree," David said to the centaur, taking the mug from Bree's shaking hands, "They don't know. We know that the humans out there don't know." He soothed, the scar on his eye creasing as he squinted at Bree.

"Peter, David, you were just prototypes," Katze mumbled, "Carl too. Bree was," he paused, looking up at Bree, who watched him intently, "some entertainment because he like the constellation Sagittarius and he wanted to make one."

Bree froze for few seconds, taking all this in, before clambering up from the cot, and clopping over to Katze, "So I was a joke, a joke?"

Katze looked away, "Better than Riki and I at least," his ears drooping even lower.

"What do you mean?" David asked, pulling Bree back with his brother, "What has that sick Blondie done to you both beside making you look like that? Bree isn't fucking human anymore!" He spat, shaking with rage.

"Katze?" Carl looked up at him with pleading eyes, "What's wrong with Dad and you?"

Katze sighed, "You'd better sit back down Bree, because after I explain it all to you guys properly, you might fall over." He gave a weak grin to his friend, who nodded slowly and sat back down, laying his whole body across one of the cots.

"So," Peter prompted, glancing to his brother who kept an eye on Bree.

"Riki is probably going through the same thing as me. He's been designed using black leopard DNA and I've got Bengal Tiger. Big cats, feral. We're able to withstand the Blondie's strength more, but that is the problem."

"What do you mean?" Bree asked, frowning, "You two are stronger but?"

Katze looked at Carl, then to the twins, "I honestly fear for you guys, because-" A small alarm went off, coming from Katze. Looking at Katze, they saw the red jewel flashing slightly, and Katze's eyes widening in fear, "I've got to go."

Ignoring their protests, Katze pushed Carl off, and leapt out of the office, running as fast as he could to exit the Hall, only to run straight into a hard chest. Looking up slowly, he cringed in fear as those deep blue eyes stared down upon him.

"There you are, pet,"

"S-S-Sir Raoul…"


	18. Chapter 16: Fading Memories

Long time since I've updated here, but I have been reading some fanfictions, and there's been a lot to read, as I've been asked to read and review. So far all I've done is read, but now I need to review soon, lol. I've wrote up a few moew chapters, and I have now hit a little writer's block for a while. How to write this one chapter is hard. I know what I want to write, but it just isnit coming out onto the computer.

So here are some long over due updates!

Enjoy!

Fantasy

* * *

><p><strong>OoOoOoOoOoO<strong>

It's good to see that everyone made it.

Who would miss this, Riki?

Ha ha, but Mimea and I have an announcement to make, Guy.

Really?

Don't tell me, a Divorce?

No, Riki and I are not getting divorced, Bree.

Shame, because if you were, I'd be moving in, right Katze?

Learn some restraint, Bree. And Guy, stop laughing. Argh!

Katze, are you okay?

Stop your snickering, and tell us what the big hoo-ha is all about before Bree finds it entertaining to pour another glass of champagne on me.

Okay, okay! Mimea and I are going to have a baby.

Congrats!

Always knew you were going to start family, but when I wasn't sure.

Guy, stop staring at us, you're making Riki blush.

I'm not blushing!

Ha ha ha

BEEP – BEEP – BEEEEEEEEEEEEP –

I'm terribly sorry, but we lost her. Her heart gave out just at the end.

…

But you've got a baby boy. He's feisty though, a fighter.

Like his mother.

….er, yes.

He's beautiful, Carl, our Carl, Mimea.

WARNING – WARNING – WARNING –

The navigation's been blown in that last round of hits – BOOM!

Commander! The technician, he's he's…..

Dad! Bree's been…Dad!

WARNING – WARNING – WARNING – WARN-

David, see to –

Shit!

KA-BOOM!

Check for any hostiles and eradicate them!

Yes sir!

Hmm?

Sir?

That body, bring him to me.

Wha- Yes sir!

There's four more over here, sir! They're unconscious, but alive.

Hmm….Bring them too! My colleague may have a use for them.

Yes sir.

Ah, this one's awake sir, what should we do?

Leave him; Sir Raoul will deal with the injuries.

Yes sir!

Commander Riki, huh…heh heh…


	19. Chapter 17: Iason's Pet

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Riki woke up, gasping for air, his throat parched from lack of water. He was still naked except for the gold collar around his neck which was attached to a heavy metal chain, the chain looped around Iason's fist as he stared at his pet, reclining next to him.

"Awake now, are we, pet," Iason smirked, pulling the naked body closer to his own, his need pressing against his pet's belly, "Sleep well?"

Growling low in his throat Riki pulled against the chain, knowing full well that the Blondie knew that he had a fitful sleep. It was now the fifth day since he had left the Hall, and his son to visit the Blondie as he had been ordered to. But to find out it was to do this, Riki felt anger and rage. A rage so powerful, that he struggled to contain it himself. Being spooned by someone he considered to be an enemy made Riki recoil inside, especially as he felt the Blondie's hardened length rub against him.

"Get off," Riki all but snarled at Iason, pushing against the large broad chest.

"On you?" Iason smirked, "Gladly, although I would have never have thought that you would be trying to initiate our activities," bringing his head down to the human's face, Iason gazed deeply into the agate eyes that glared at him defiantly.

Realising the Blondie's intent. Riki struggled against the chain and Iason, hissing when hand stroked his own length, caressing the tip softly, "N-no," Riki whimpered, his body responding perfectly to the Blondie's touch, his limbs become limp as fingers probed around his tail, and then pushed into his soft insides, "S-stop…"

Grinning, Iason moved to his pet's chest, sucking on a nipple, nipping it into a blossomed bud. His fingers played with the long black tail, finding that Riki was most sensitive on his tail, mewing as skilled fingers ran along the base of his tail, while two digits thrust into him, hitting Riki's prostrate.

"Good boy," Iason sighed, looking at the final product of his fondling; a red face cat, panting under him, his body trembling with the need to release. Riki's black furry ears pressed flat against his head, tail wrapped around Iason's arm.

Just as the Blondie was going in for the kill, there was an abrupt knock at the door.

"Yes?" Iason snapped, irritated that he had been disturbed in his pleasures.

"There seems to be a commotion going on at the Cells, and Jupiter demands that you deal with it," came the voice of one of Iason's underlings, Hirosia. A Blondie who answered to no one but Iason and Jupiter, regarded as a Blondie who was seconded by none; especially with his odd tastes and wild ways in which he conducted his activities. For this Blondie to have been summoned and sent on a small message errand, the problem must be a of great importance.

Holding his now writhing feline down with one hand, Iason faced the voice, "I will be down shortly, Hirosia," Riki hissed, pulling away, trying to free his arms so that he could deal with his own release, to no success, making Iason smirk.

"And bring the 'Leopard', Sir," There was an obvious sneer in the voice, but Iason chose to ignore it, knowing full well that many of the Blondies did not approve of Raoul's games with the five pets he had created, but many did not know that the pets were once humans, humans that fought against them with all their might.

Listening to the leaving footsteps, Iason looked back down on his pet, who had now given up trying to escape his grasp and was now biting on his lip, drawing a bead of blood. Taking in the sight of Riki, Iason lowered his head to the pet, "We'd better finish up then, if we are wanted," he licked at the blood, and began to nibble at his pet's lips, coaxing them open, "good pet," he whispered against the warm lips which opened for him. Taking advantage, Iason thrust his tongue into Riki's mouth, claiming it as his own.

Moaning against his master, Riki leaned into the kiss, using the stimulation it provided to bring him closer to a release, kissing the Blondie back. Breaking the deep kiss, Iason stared down at the black eyes that stared back at him. Feeling the need to fully claim his pet once more, he lifted his pet's hips, spreading his legs, and entered Riki swiftly. Crying out, Riki tried to pull away from the burn within him, only to have two hands grip his shoulders and push him down, making Iason plunge in deeper. With his own arms free, Riki held onto Iason as each thrust pushed him closer to the edge. Nearing his own release, Iason stroked Riki's erection, bringing them both to the edge, and with one final thrust, they both came.


	20. Chapter 18: Reunion

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Dressed, Iason glanced over his shoulder to the quiet, enraged pet, who was stood glaring at him. The gold collar was still around his neck, a thin gold chain attached to it, leading to Iason's hand. Clothed in his black slacks and black tank top only, the pet walked barefoot after his master, as they made their way to the Cells. His agate eyes burning with humiliation and a barely contained rage, his tail twitching with every step in pain. Smirking, Iason looked straight ahead, glad that he was the owner of such a creature.

The doors slid open to reveal a red haired human with feline modifications hissing at Sir Raoul. The two cat twins were stood to the side, trying to ignore the situation, and obviously were ready to attack the four Blondies who were trying to get the noisy Prisoners to shut up.

Riki watched in silence, and remained behind Iason, who also silently watched the scene.

"You've made me a FREAK, you SICK Blondie!" the red head hissed, his golden eyes flashing at the enraged Blondie.

"Don't you dare speak to me like that, you are below me!" snapped Sir Raoul, his features betraying his own rage, "How dare you leave the sanctum without my permission."

"I have a right to visit my companions, who might I add, have their own lives ruined by you!"

"Ruined? Look at yourself, you are the result of perfection," the Blondie stepped forward, reaching for the collar around the pet's neck, "Absolute perfection," he whispered.

Jerking back, the red head pulled against the Blondie, but his strength was no enough, "Then what about the others? Are they perfection to you too?" he snapped, only to have the Blondie toss him to the floor sharply. As he rose, he was kicked back down.

"Beneath me, all of you, despite what I have done for you," the Blondies growled, he turned and noticed Iason, "Ah, Sir Iason. Sorry for you to see that. I was merely disciplining a pet who thought he could do as he pleased." He glared at the pet who remained on the floor, gasping for breath.

The hall was no silent, the Prisoners taking in the fact that one of the top figure heads of the Blondie race was present. The two cats bowed respectively, and then caught a glimpse of Riki, then stiffened, their eyes widening in shock and anger. But with a soft shake of his head, the two cats backed down.

Iason saw this happen, but faced the Blondie before him, "Take your pet to your sanctum, but be aware that the things that you have done to them also leaves them with much resentment." He smiled, to the other Blondies' amazement, "but I must ask you some questions on the enhancements later on."

Sir Raoul nodded his head, "Ah, I knew you want to ask, since you've already had the pet in your quarters for several days, I knew that you would have noticed." Bowing to the Blondie, he scooped the heavily breathing red head and carried him from the room. The other four Blondies bowed and followed the scientist out.

The silence in the room was broken by the two cats rushing over, "Sir Iason, we apologise for disturbing you. We had to get some one in to see to the Blondie before something happened that would have…" the cat trailed off, his eyes on Riki.

Riki had remained out of sight from the Prisoners, but from the two cat's position in the room, they were able to see the pet, and they knew what had happened from all the obvious love bites covering the bronze skin which could be seen, his ears twitching constantly, tail low.

"Good boys," Iason sighed, noticing how the two cats were concerned for their commander, "but I have more pressing matters to deal with. I'll be leaving him here for the day, as I do not wish to have him cooped up for too long." He smiled at the surprised faces, "I don't want an episode like that happening here from you lot, you understand?"

"Perfectly," Riki growled, looking at the floor.

"Good," and with that he removed the chain, but left the collar around the pet's neck and walked out of the hall.

As soon as the Blondie moved from Riki's side, the two cats rushed forward, covering the pet with their cloaks hiding him from the Prisoners' view, "You okay, Leo?" whispered Kitty, as he watched the doors slide shut.

"Never better, now take me to Wolf," Riki hissed, wincing as he felt pain run through his tired body, "fuck, I never had a chance."

The two cats glanced at one another silently, and didn't comment back. Slowly, they lead their friend to the office, while the entertained Prisoners tried to catch a glimpse of the weakened pet that had not been seen for days.

"Fuck, was that a drama show, or did we just witness something important?" Jeff whispered to Brad who was gob-smacked from the recent scene which had occurred.

Looking at the cell mate from across the aisle, Brad shrugged, "Who knows, but looks like the leader is back," he grinned, "now to get to talk to him!"


	21. Chapter 19: Cornered

**It has been a while since I've updated. I'm going to get as much updated as possible here. Please note, that I have exams until end of February. I can't spend too much time being creative. Thankyou for stikcing with me so far, and Savage, it must be broken, because there is still lots more:P**

* * *

><p>~Cornered~<p>

The ship rolled on its side as a hole was blown through the hull, crippling the large battle ship. The airlocks came down, ceasing the breathable air from escaping into the black void of space. Red lights flashed in warning as pressure was dangerously increased as the ship's struggling computer system tried to equalise the oxygen concentration in the air. The men who were near where the hull was breached were gone, suffocated in the cold emptiness of space.

Guy stared at the airlock which had thundered down behind him, trapping a good thirty men on the other side, condemned to die a cold and lonely death. Saying a quick prayer to the lost men, Guy faced the last of his men; two young men, barely into adulthood.

They had just witnessed the death of all their comrades and senior officers; except for Admiral Guy Patting one of the boys on the shoulder, Guy strode passed the two, knowing how they were feeling in this predicament; knowing that they had been unable to anything, not even able to manually override the computers system. But if the computer system had been manually over ridden, then they all would have died anyway, as the air would not have been equalised.

"This way, men," Guy huffed, leading the two boys like leading lamb to the slaughter. Further ahead, they could hear the muffled cries of dying men as they fought the invasion force, the sharp cracks as a gun was fired killing the targets instantly, the thunder of boots as the Blondies marched forth.

Reaching the door which separated them from the battle, Guy hesitated, and glanced at the two boys. Yes, they wanted to fight, wanted to avenge their lost friends and to save their home planet from being overrun by the Blondies.

Shouldering their weapons, arming them to face their foes, Guy wrenched the heavy steel plated door, and the three of them entered the bloodbath and fired on their enemies.

As they fought against the Blondies, Guy spotted an Elite Blondie stood at the back of the room; observing the battle as if it was a home theatre and he was able to do as he pleased. Swinging the quarter metre gun to face the Elite Blondie, Guy's eyes matched with the Blondie's own, and for a single moment of sheer madness, Guy thought he saw something which reminded him of Riki. Of his best friend. Of his secret love.

Shrugging off that strange sensation, Guy squeezed the trigger, bracing his body for the enormous recoil from the weapon he had just fired. The missile soared across the room, and the Blondie watched, his face indicating boredom.

"You're dead!" Guy laughed, swinging his weapon round, seeking another target. There was an explosion from across the room from the missile. Ignoring it, Guy locked on to a group of Blondies approaching a group of struggling humans, and fired.

As he waited for the recoil from the gun, Guy was thrown back against the wall, knocking the breath out of his chest. Gasping for air, Guy looked up and saw the Blondie Elite he thought he had killed standing over him.

Growling at his lack of awareness, Guy tried to get to his feet, but the Elite Blondie's foot connected with his stomach, forcing Guy back down to the floor, "Fuck you," Guy groaned, seeing stars in his vision, "I'll bloody kill you!" He twisted his arm around his back, reaching for the hand gun which was pocketed in the back of his trousers, only to find that it was no longer there.

Surprised, Guy wrenched his gaze from the Blondie, and saw his gun lying on the floor, a few metres away from him.

"It seems you have no weapon to kill me with," The Blondie sneered, his lips curling in distaste.

Guy grinned, "Nope, but a bomb would do it!"

The Blondie stepped back, his lazy expression hardening, "Detonate it and you'll die with all your comrades." The Blondie seemed to be apprehensive of the human before him, and was not prepared to take any risks. This was because a cornered human was said to more dangerous than a cornered lion.

Staggering to his feet, Guy noticed one of his boys making his way towards him, pulling out the canister quickly, and arming it, Guy tossed the can at the Blondie's feet, who promptly stepped back in surprise. It was no bomb, but it still was dangerous as a smoke screen.

The smoke billowed out of the small can, flooding the room. Taking advantage of the confusion, Guy grabbed the young man and his gun, and the both of them escaped the crazy gun fire to take quick shelter by the fallen debris.

"What now sir?" the young man asked, reloading his gun.

Guy pulled his baseball cap down and sighed, "It's over kid, but we ain't going down just yet. Not yet."

The smoke cleared and all who remained were the Blondies, who were being led towards the fallen debris where the two were hiding. Already the kid was getting agitated as the Elite Blondie made his way to the remaining pair of humans.


	22. Chapter 20: Sir Gideon

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Fuck man, we're done for!"

"Shut up!"

"But they're coming closer!"

There was a soft thump, then silence. The hushed voices had been silenced. Walking stealthily forward, Sir Gideon glanced back to his troupes, signalling them to fan out. Reaching the burnt out wreck of the fallen machinery, the group of Blondies surrounded the debris, their weapons raised.

Crouched on the floor, their own weapons poised to fire, two humans were hidden behind the debris. One of the humans wore a baseball cap and had long dark hair, face covered in grime, and the other had a head wound, blood running down the side of his own dirty fear filled face.

Sneering at the pair, Gideon approached the humans, "Do you surrender?"

Glaring at the Blondies, the one with a baseball cap remained silent, whereas the other nodded quickly. Seeing his comrade doing so, the baseball cap guy thumped the other human, "We do not surrender to you, Blondies," he hissed.

"You may not, but it seems that your comrade may wish to surrender," Gideon grinned, showing his perfectly white teeth, "Now, I don't want to kill a human who will surrender quietly and will live another day."

"Stop fucking around then, Blondie!" the human raised his gun to Gideon's head, "Kill us or take us as Prisoners, but I warn you, I won't go down without a fight!"

"Such spirit," Gideon remarked, looking at the brown eyes staring at him, "You remind me of someone I knew,"

The two humans shifted, the one in charge hissed, "Who, some shit faced dumb Blondie we killed or captured? Fuck, I hope we killed him!" The human shifted his gun as his arm started to cramp from holding the gun.

Gideon knew that soon they would take the two humans captive, once the loud mouth one lost his fire from using all his energy to mouth at them. The two were unable to attack, for if they were to fire, they would be immediately gunned down by the surrounding Blondies. Listening to them was the only thing that they had to deal with before they could disarm them, and take them as captives, however, at the last remark, Gideon bristled.

"No, surprisingly, a human," Gideon growled, scaring the surrounding Blondies, who knew which human he spoke of, "A brave human who growled and snarled at us Blondies as you do."

"What, a human?" whispered the baseball cap's companion, "Sir, who are they talking about?"

Ignoring his comrade the human continued to glare at Gideon, "Bet you never caught him easily, that is if you did! Ha, I bet he's causing mayhem at your so-called Cells!"

Sighing, Gideon shook his head, "No, I'm afraid he wasn't easy to deal with, but he was dealt with, I assure you, before the Law. So he's not causing mayhem at our holding Cells," Waiting for a retort from the human, Gideon raised an eyebrow at them, "So how to deal with you will prove to be even more difficult."

"Admiral, Sir, we should surrender," the comrade whispered again, glancing quickly at the guns, "Sir?"

Smirking at the human's fear, Gideon chuckled, "Surrendering is the best bet for you, Admiral. Considering that you two are the last un-captured humans on this vessel. So why not save your underling by peacefully surrendering?"

"Its Admiral Guy, you Blondie fuck! And why should I surrender to you, after all you just told me that you killed the last human who spoke to you like I have. What are my chances in the Cells? Minimal right?" the human snapped, "fuck, I might even know the human you bloody killed!"

Gideon frowned, "Ahh, so you think that you will be killed like that human? Rest assured, you won't be killed; you'll be well cared after. So do we have a peaceful surrender?" He kept back his comments about the admiral knowing the human they had been discussing. That topic was still tender among the higher up military humans, and this human seemed to think he had a connection.

Looking at his companion, the Admiral sighed, "Fuck, we surrender." The man next to him visibly relaxed, dropping his gun to the floor, and raised his hands feebly. The Admiral, however, didn't drop his weapon, but lowered it from the Blondie.

Satisfied, the Blondies took captive the remaining two humans on board the vessel, and finished their conquest of Sector 12.


	23. Chapter 21: Awakening

Pain.

Lots of pain.

That was what he felt first as he slowly regained consciousness, his eyes slowly adjusting to the dimly lit room. As he did so, he noticed that he was no longer on the cold harsh metal floor, instead being laid out on a soft bed. Trying to move slightly, Katze froze, as his strained muscles screamed in protest, making him gasp for air as he tried to ride the pain, the dreaded chains clinking together. Pulling himself up to rest on his elbows, Katze groaned softly, closing his eyes against the thudding pain in his head. Again, he was chained from the golden collar on his neck.

"This is becoming more than just a habit with you, pet," a soft voice came from across the room.

Freezing, Katze turned his aching head to face the Blondie who was seated nonchalantly on a leather chair next to the bed. Deep blue eyes absorbing the naked sight of his now trembling pet, the long metal chain resting in a gloved palm.

"Fuck you," Katze snarled, trying to calm his frightened body, his mind calculating ways to get to Riki. He'd seen Riki return with Sir Iason, but after that, he could not remember because of the heavy blows Sir Raoul had inflicted on him.

"I plan to break you soon, do not worry, pet," Raoul smirked, watching with delight as Katze tensed, his golden eyes hardening. Standing, he approached Katze who remained still, his golden eyes following the Blondie's movements.

Sensing something amiss, Katze curled his lips in a snarl, "I thought I was below you, so why should you hold such interest in me?" He flinched when a gloved hand grabbed his chin, raising it to make Katze look into the Blondie's face.

"You may be below me pet, but you are still mine," slowly, his pulled the chain, forcing Katze to move closer to him as the pet tried to pull away from his touch, "mine only." Smirking at the pet's stiff face, Raoul lowered his head head, and covered Katze's mouth with his own, nipping harshly at his lower lip to make Katze give him access to thrust his tongue in.

Having the Blondie thrust his tongue into his mouth, Katze recoiled inside, fighting his instinct to push himself away, Katze remained still, knowing that if he fought, he would be at the receiving end of more blows, which his body could no longer take. Feeling his tail stiffen and twitch at the tip, Katze held his breath as the Blondie's tongue invaded him forcefully.

The hand at his chin stroked down his throat, to his chest, gently pushing the pet onto his back, the Blondie following him down to the bed, their lips still locked. Needing to breath, Katze pulled his head away, just as Raoul got to his groin, tenderly teasing the soft flesh, coaxing it to harden. Gasping for air and because of the sensations he was feeling, Katze shoved his hand to block the Bondie's touch, only to hear the Blondie snicker, and forcefully hold Katze's wrists above his head.

"Stop," Katze pleaded, disliking the closeness of the enemy near his body's most private parts. It was like last time, only this time, he was fully aware of his body and mind. He was not roused from a drugged sleep which dulled his senses this time.

Held so he could not force Raoul off him, Katze was left vulnerable to the Blondie's attacks on his sensitive skin, "No, get off me..."

Grinning at his pet's helpless state, Raoul teased his pet more, pumping him close to his climax, then holding him just before he could cum, restraining his release, "Before pleasure there is always a lesson in training a pet,"

His pet fearfully watched the Blondie as he flipped Katze over onto his belly, lifting his hips up. Spreading Katze's legs and smoothly stroking the twitching auburn tail away from the small hole, Raoul licked his fingers before pushing a single digit into the molten warmth.

Crying out against this further act of humiliation, Katze pulled away, only to have Raoul's hand on his cock to tighten making him squeak in pain. Unable to do anything against the strength of the Blondie holding him, Katze gripped the sheets, burying his face into the silken softness, as his ass was thoroughly assaulted.

"Good boy," Raoul smirked, as he pushed in another long elegant finger into his pet, scissoring him to prepare for his own entry, "You're mine, Katze."

Crying out, Katze turned his face, taking deep breaths as tears fell down his face. Never had he been subjected to such humiliation before in his life. His freedom was harshly taken from him, and he was forcefully mutated by the same Blondie who was now intent on raping him. Feeling the fingers leave his body, Katze relaxed, sighing with relief before something bigger and much harder was thrust into him with such force, his body felt like it was ready break in two.

Inside his pet, Raoul almost purred with delight as the auburn tail coiled around his arm, seeking reassurance from his entry. The body beneath him shook before relaxing, moulding to his sheer size. Leaning over the sweating pet, Raoul licked at the nape of Katze's neck, sucking as he started to move. His pet's warmth clenched at him, drawing him in deeper. Pulling out slightly, Raoul thrust in again, sheathing himself to the hilt, so that his body rubbed against the tender flesh of his pet.

"Very good, Katze," Raoul whispered against Katze's ear, his breath hot, "Now it is time for you to respond the way I want you to." Kissing his pet again, and admiring the red marks he left, Raoul loosened his hold on his pet's erection, stroking him back into fullness, as after the initial entry, his pet had softened at the pain.

Katze was now his. He had given Riki to Iason after breaking Riki, making him perform with the twins until all his fighting spirit was gone. Until only a shell was left of the once great commander, a shell which was then replaced by a submissive and fearful creature. Perfect for Iason, who preferred the obedient type of pet. But with Katze, Raoul didn't want his pet to lose the flames in his eyes. To lose the spirit that fought back, that demanded respect, pushing the Blondie to his limits. No, Raoul would not want to lose such a creature, after all, his intelligence was on par with his own, an outstanding talent for a human. Jupiter had warned him, and he had acknowledged it, but he was prepared to keep the feisty for as long as he could, before he had to break him completely.

Thrusting in for the final time, Raoul sighed, as he released inside his pet, filling him with his own cream. As he reached his climax, he allowed his pet to reach his own, stroking him to release. Katze shuddered as he came, collapsing into the bed.

Weakened from the sex, Katze stayed still, his body bruised and tired from the sex and the earlier beating. He was a creature of pleasure now, he thought to himself, disgusted of what he had become. He knew that Riki and the twins had been through the same process, but he did not want to accept it. But now, being in the same position, he now understood why Riki and the others were so docile, refusing to disobey the Blondies. After all, if he was weakened after sex, how would he survive a full out beating from a single Blondie.

Katze nearly laughed at himself when he remembered that that his planet was at war with these aliens. Frankly he was amazed that they had succeeded to this point, as the Blondies had such power and strength, he was almost ready to end his own life. But he couldn't. He couldn't leave the others in the same predicament as his, knowing that they would not take their own lives no matter what happened. And besides, he had information. Information which could change the course of the war if it was given to the right person.

As he drifted in unconsciousness, Katze didn't feel the Blondie move off him, and then slowly stroke his cheek. His mind was already shutting down, but he did recognise the Blondie's touch on his lips as a tongue skimmed over his skin, before vanishing as quickly as it came. The gentleness was startlingly, but being so tired, Katze ignored it, and fell into a deep sleep.


	24. Chapter 22: Meeting

"Hey"

Brad opened a single eye, straining to see through the darkness. The voice who had called him was close, possible just outside the prison cell. From the position he was sleeping in, Brad had already located where the voice had come from. But who it was, Brad had no clue.

"Hey, Brad, I know you're awake!"

Shuffling round, he faced the voice, and was surprised to see Puppy crouched down. His ears pricked; listening out for anyone who may interrupt or eavesdrop on them.

Glancing around, and noting that his cell mate and Jeff were sound asleep, Brad, shuffled slowly to a sitting position, "What? Can't a guy have some beauty sleep in this dump?"

Puppy grinned in the semi-darkness, "You can sleep or you can come with me. You begged me to let you speak to all of us in private to discuss escape plans."

Perking at that comment, Brad crept to the bars, "Okay, I'm awake," reaching for the bars, Brad gripped the iron poles, using them to pull himself up to a standing position, "Right, you gonna let me out or what?"

Snagging a key from his pocket, Puppy dangled a card on a chain in front of his nose, "Only if you promise no funny business and stupid escape attempts."

Nodding, Brad stepped back as Puppy swiped the card over the terminal, unlocking the cell door. As the lock was released, the door creaked open, and then Brad pushed the door the rest of the way, clambering out of the claustrophobic cell which had been his home since his capture at the hands of the Blondies.

Puppy slowly closed the cell door behind Brad, letting it automatically lock with soft click, his eyes remaining on Brad's movements. Grinning, Puppy gestured at Brad to follow, and the pair of them headed down the aisle.

It had been a very long time since Brad had been able to stretch his legs, so he took advantage of it, stretching out his legs and breathing in the slightest hint of freedom, "So you finally decided to let me talk to you guys; great," Brad winked at Puppy who turned to face him as they strode down the corridor towards the office which was the only source a brilliant white light.

"I told Leo about you after the incident earlier, and he said he wanted to meet you. Wanted to hear you out," Puppy paused as he reached the door, "Quiet now."

Brad frowned at the firmness in Puppy's voice. It was almost as if the playful pup was gone, and instead stood a young commanding officer, who wanted obedience from those he spoke to. His stature was stiff and absolute, completely opposite to the wimpy kid that played around all the time around the cells.

Nodding his head, Brad stepped back as Puppy pulled open the door, allowing light to flood out from the room. Blinded by the sudden light, Brad raised an arm to cover his eyes, to gently allow them to adjust to the startling brilliance.

"Come on," Puppy nudged Brad forward, staying behind him in order to make sure that the prisoner did not attempt to make a break for it. As if, Brad thought to himself as his eyes eventually adjusted, the ones inside looked as if they would hunt him down in a heartbeat if he attempted to escape.

Entering the room, Brad staggered back when he noticed Pony spread across a single bunk, his large bulk covered by a single sheet. Knowing what Pony was, Brad blanched when he noticed the front hooves dangling over the front of bunk rails. The rest of his humanoid body was resting against the wall. His platinum hair tied back, the rest of the length going over his shoulder.

Feeling a soft nudge on his back, Brad turned and caught Puppy's eye. Gesturing his head towards an empty chair which was further inside, Puppy glanced beyond the chair to a figure that was leaning against the wall. His body was furthest away from the light, and with his head lowered, Brad couldn't clearly see who it was.

Going to the chair and seating himself down comfortably, Brad took in the rest of his surroundings. The two cats were stood by the door, glaring at Brad whilst guarding the door. Kitty caught his eye, and then stepped outside, whilst murmuring to Katty about something.

Concerned, Brad cocked his head in question to Puppy who only shrugged, "They're just keeping watch for any Blondies. We are not really allowed to let prisoners out of their cells unless it's for punishment," Grinning Puppy continued, "but we're not going to dish out any punishment to you. We just want to talk."

Nodding at Puppy, Brad turned to the person he automatically assumed was Leo, the leader, "So about the escape plan, I've been tossing several ideas with a few of my cell mates," he paused when Leo showed no indication of listening. Instead the guy just sighed, almost as if he tired of listening to Brad, "We've come up with a plan where one of you guys lure some Blondies away whilst we all release ourselves and get the hell out of here. Of course, since you guys are able to move about freely, you could find us some escape routes." Pausing yet again, he was greeted with silence.

Pony shifted and glanced at Leo, his expression strange, almost angered.

"Um, I'm sorry, but did I offend you guys or something?" Brad asked, confused about the increasing tension in room, "I'm sorry if I did." He was greeted with silence once again.

Pony sighed harshly, "Freedom, that's a thing we all desired a few years ago, but hey, looks like we're discussing freedom!" His voice became shaky as he faced Leo, "Fuck it Leo, look at me, and you want to consider leaving this hell hole. Fuck! I don't care what that prick put you through, but don't forget what I've been through; especially with Her Royal Highness and her silly whims."

Listening intently to what Pony was saying, Brad realised that there was more to these pets than what met the eye. And there seemed to be some sort of higher authority which these pets seemed to be acquainted with. Thinking quickly using his military trained mind, Brad stored as much information as possible, whilst keeping quiet. Glancing over to Leo, he waited for the pet to reply.

Leo growled, startling Brad, "We aren't going anywhere, so don't fret," Leo sighed again, and Brad noticed concern flash across Puppy's face. But before he could ask, it was masked with a state of relaxation, "About this escape plan, can you just give up on it. You aren't being treated harshly; you get food, water and shelter. And you won't die in the war. Unless you are traded for some big shot that Earth caught in the midst of battle. Then you can fight as much as you like, die in the heat of battle or be caught once more."

Angered at the pet's coarse words, Brad leapt to his feet, "Of course, we're in the middle of a war. So of course we want to be out there fighting for our planet. Why should we just sit here on our back sides waiting for some god forsaken Blondie Elite to captured and traded. Hell, I've never even heard of one being caught before." Clenching his fists, Brad restrained his anger, "I understand your reasoning, but we're humans. We can't just sit back and watch."

Leo flinched at Brad's words, and Pony tensed up. Noticing the sudden aggression from the two Brad stepped back, and glanced at Puppy, who was watching the two fearfully. He then widened his eyes in surprise when Puppy stared at Katty, who shook his head silently.

"Humans, huh," Pony whispered, leaning his head forward and resting it in both hands, his silver coloured hair falling forwards over his face, "I remember wanting to fight my way out, to help our people in the war. But instead, no one came to our rescue, and then…" He stopped, choking on a sob in his throat.

"Easy, I know how you felt, but we all went through the same experience, and from what I've noticed, we've got a tiger joining us. Fuck," Leo grit down on his teeth, and faced Brad, stepping out of the dim light, "Look, just give it up will you. You've been pestering my boys about this for a while now and its getting on their nerves, which means its then getting on my nerves."

Brad nodded in shocked silence, watching the beast that appeared from the shadows in awe, before shuddering as something clicked inside his head. This was no ordinary creature, and he obviously had been through much to become the creature he was now.

Expecting the black monster to pounce on him, Brad was surprised when he noticed the slight limp, and the strained features of the pet. It looked as if the pet was barely in full control of himself; his body obviously in a lot of pain.

Recollecting the past few days, Brad felt sorry for the great animal which stood before him, noting on how the Blondies had somehow managed to break something in this beast, to make him submit to them alone. But looking past the weakened state of the pet leader, Brad caught sight of it. A fire. A burning fire in those dark depths. A fire which fought to be free.

Understanding dawning on him, Brad backed down, nodding his head, "Very well, I'll stop the pestering as you call it, but if you want to be free like us, you need only ask," He turned to Puppy, who was smiling a little, but seemed to be disapointed with him. Taking consideration of the young pup, Brad winked, and turned to the door where the two cats were guarding. "Am I to be escorted back to my cell, or do I have a free hall pass?" he joked at Katty, who only gruffly chuckled and opened the door to Kitty.

As he was lead from the office, Brad turned to say one last thing, "If you do help us, I promise I'll get the higher ups of our race to accept you guys as refugees from this terrible war. I don't know where you all come from, but you are welcome on Earth." With that last remark he left the office, the door closing behind him.

Pony sneered and Leo stumbled weakly to his own bunk, "Welcome on Earth? Fuck, we aren't humans anymore are we, Riki."

Riki sighed, closing his eyes, "Get some sleep Bree. Hell, I never thought I was going to get that tense. Shit."

Pony only shrugged, and stared at the door, his face darkening as he relived his ordeal at the hands of the Devil.


	25. Chapter 23: Relations

~Relations~

Sir Iason sighed as he sipped at his glass of wine, his eyes locked on the screen before him. Sir Raoul was seated next to him, sipping at his own glass of wine. A crooked smile was sported on Iason's companion as they observed the capturing of two humans in Sector 12.

"Looks like we've caught a wild one," Raoul sniggered, watching how Sir Gideon seemed to be holding back from knocking the arrogant prick out as he continued to bad mouth his captives, "And it looks like our military commander has his hands full."

Iason turned from the monitors, shaking his head slightly, "Have you noticed?"

Raoul cocked his head in question, realising that he may have missed an important point whilst he jested about Sir Gideon's troubles, "Sir Iason?"

Reaching into his coat pocket, Iason pulled an envelope out and passed it to Raoul, a slight frown creased on his forehead, "It seems that we've collected quite a family now, although the last human we've got has been caught during the war."

Taking the envelope and opening it, Raoul shifted through the papers and soon a frown was creased on his own face, "Seems that we have. But this last human seems to be problematic. I've only just got mine under control and that's with the legal modifications. Your five pets are tame because of the modifications done, but I don't know about this last one."

Iason nodded, "If we house this human in the Cells, we have no idea on how the inmates may react to having a high standing officer in their midst, and besides, how do you think the pets will react?" Turning back to the monitors, Iason paused the footage so that it froze on the long haired human who was just reaching to snatch back his cap from Sir Gideon, his face twisted in frustrated anger.

"Maybe we should keep the human away from the holding Cells," Raoul suggested, tossing the sheets onto the surface near them, "and maybe keep him in another area?"

Sighing, Iason closed his eyes, "The pets will find out eventually though. The guards on the corridors are already discussing the fact that Sir Gideon has been struggling to contain a single human he's just recently captured in Sector 12."

Shaking his head slightly, a smirk appearing on his face, Raoul asked, "So, what should we do? Let him meet the pets?"

Iason glanced at Raoul, beforing sipping at his wine, "I'll discuss this matter with Jupiter later, but for now, Sir Gideon has him in his custody."

Raoul nodded, accepting Iason's decision about the human and the pets.

"Raoul," Iason started, glancing at the screen again, "You said the modifications have tamed the pets, but I fear that Jupiter believes that the pets are recovering from their treatment and are going to rebel against us," he smirked at Raoul surprised expression, "I know, I've met Riki and he may be a slight handful, but that's only his pride acting up. He's a prideful creature, so being a pet must be degrading for him, but I have seen no change in his behaviour such as planning to escape or anything that may seem to be over rebellious."

Raoul nodded, "It's the same with Katze. He too is also a prideful creature, but considering that he a close relative to Riki, that is not unexpected." He turned to face the screen, his eyes glazing over as he imagined his pet fighting him when he tried to dominate him.

"Stop daydreaming, and get back to work," Iason smirked, "You can get back to little pet later."

Raoul smiled meeting Iason's gaze, "Don't tell me you don't think about your little pet I gave you? He's a beauty is he not, and I bet you've already dominated him."

Iason inclined his head, "Focus on the battle predictions instead of on your pet's ass."

"Of course, only if you say you weren't thinking about your pet's ass."

Iason shrugged and walked back to his terminal with his glass of wine. Watching him get back to work, Raoul stared into his glass for a few seconds before downing the rest of the contents in one swift swallow.

"Relations, huh," Raoul mused as he joined Iason with work.


	26. Side Story: Captured Cat

The pale moon orbiting the Earth was shrouded in darkness as the planet's shadow crept across the alien landscape. The sun blinked out of sight, hidden behind the large mass. On the moon, despite being in the shadow of the Earth, was faintly lit by flood lights, illuminating the large compound where the Blondie force were based. The electric beamed perimeter glowed ominously in the dark.

A small light in the distance shot across the sky, landing in the darkness, a few miles from the base. The small space craft stealthily landed, blowing up a few handfuls of dust, the engines cutting out at touch down. There was a few minutes of silence as the lights within the craft were extinguished, and a door was slowly opened. From the craft crept forth a human, clad in a skin tight suite, an oxygen mask covering half of his face, two large cannisters on his back.

Thanks to the low gravity, the human was able to move easily, despite the weight of the oxygen cannisters on his back, silently bounding away from the space craft. Once he was a fair distance from the ship, the human fiddled with something on his mask, before bending low to the ground when a pebble rolled down from the ledge above.

"I've landed, Guy,"

**Good hear, but,...look man, I feel the same way as you, but you've got to accept it.**

The human shook his head, "Guy, stop speaking shit. Use that on the feds, but not on me. I know that you also want to be here looking for them too."

**Fuck, but you're too close to those frickn' Blondies! Don't get caught okay?**

Snickering, the human crawled across the rough terrain, checking his surroundings constantly, "Hey, who do you think I am?"

**A fucking idiot.**

Ignoring the last remark, the human was finally approaching his destination, "Bingo," he breathed, taking in the sight which laid before him. Machine corpses were strewn across the landscape, the large mobile war suites collapsed in great heaps, torn and broken. Metal sheets and glass shards glinted in the artificial lights from the base, which was on the other side of the plain of destruction. Shuttles and space raiders were half buried into the ground, large gaping wounds from battle across them told stories.

**You find the Battle Ground 13?**

Still taking in the devastating scenery, the human nodded in response, before verbally replying, "Yeah. Its a sight to behold."

Scanning the landscape with a keen eye, the human searched rapidly for what he was looking for. Trying to spot the signia which was Commander Riki's Elite Space Shuttle. Spotting something which slightly resembled the craft he was looking for, the human sneaked forward, keeping close to the shadows.

"I'm going for a closer look. Stopping all communication."

**What? Fuck, Katze, don't go in without – Beep**

Turning the communication device off, Katze crept down the slopes, his golden eyes watching for any movement from the Blondie Base far ahead of him.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Stretching his elegant arms over his head, the Blondie yawned as he watched the on screen monitors of "Battle Ground 13", the pet name of the unfortunate area where bad luck was present for the humans. The humans had been hit by severe loss from the battle from a few years back, and were now more cautious in their attacks.

Glancing to his side, he sneered at disgust his softly snoring companion. His head rested on his arms, on the desk, wild golden hair covering half his face. Seeing his companion in such a blissful state, whilst he was awake and working hard by keeping his tired eyes on the fiver monitors for 10 hours straight was pushing the limit.

Hissing between his teeth, the Blondie roughly shoved his companion off the chair, waking him as he landed on he floor with a soft "thump". Dazed, the Blondie looked around before turning to look at the Blondie who had woken him, "That was uncalled for, Shian," moaned the Blondie, as he dusted himself off, "I was having a nice dream then, and you ruined it."

Huffing, Shian pointed stared at the screens, "Don't let Sir Gideon catch you sleeping on the job."

Eyes widening, the Blondie nodded, "Forgot I was on duty, thanks for waking me," And he turned to his own five monitors.

It was barely a minute before the Blondie swore, startling Shian from his bored gaze.

"What?"

Pointing at a screen, the Blondie gasped, "There's someone out there, on the far section of Battle Ground 13."

"I see him," Shian nodded, "I'll go get someone, keep an eye on him," and with that he rushed from the room, the door slamming behind him.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

"I have to say though, your work here has been splendid," Sir Raoul smiled gracefully to the Blondie seated across from him in the small office. The walls were lined with silver and blue sheets of metal, enhancing the golden yellowness of the two seated on the soft pristine white leather chairs. A large glass window was on the side of the room, showing the wondrous view of the moon landscape and the shining stars in the sky.

Cocking his head elegantly to the side, Sir Gideon raised his wine glass, "Ah, but my work here was solely Jupiter's orders. However, I have to ask; what of those humans I sent you?"

Sipping at his own wine, Sir Raoul smirked into his glass, "You are referring to the humans who were found by you?" setting his glass down on the crystal table between them, the Blondie held back a grin, "I have found uses for them in my research, once I have finished, I shall give the dark one to Sir Iason. I'm sure our status may rise afterwards." He looked at Sir Gideon, waiting patiently for the honourable Blondie to respond.

Instead of replying, the Blondie took another sip from his wine, before gazing out the large window.

Assuming that the Blondie was not going to reply, Sir Raoul opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by Sir Gideon, "I care not for my social status, unlike you Raoul. I understand that Sir Iason has no business with the social standings, especially during this war, where he has been relying on everyone's efforts. So why do you need the rising status?" He turned his face from the window, and stared into the Blondie's eyes, a golden eyebrow raised in query.

Sensing a stale mate from the sharp tongued conversation, Sir Raoul sighed, and reached for his glass, "I have come to realise that some Blondies are assuming that they can walk all over me, despite being a good friend of our great Syndicate Leader since child hood. I would simply like to remind those who wish to usurp my position of their place."

Chuckling at this, Sir Gideon leaned forward, "So it has nothing to do with your rumoured experiments that you have been concocting in your so called lair?"

Sniffing, Sir Raoul turned his head away from Sir Gideon, "I thought you did not follow the social discussions?"

"Ah, but I do hear the local gossip from my subordinates now and then, and you have been at the top of the agenda," Sir Gideon raised his glass in question, "So?"

Holding a hard gaze at the openly smirking Blondie, Raoul stiffened, wondering how to answer the Blondie. How would the honourable Blondie react to his immoral experiments on the humans in order to make them more docile, and to create the perfect gift for his best friend?

As he thought of a good reply which would circle the actual question, Raoul opened his mouth yet again to speak, but was interrupted by an insistent knocking from the main door. Silently thanking the impeccable timing of whoever had come to disturb them, Raoul openly raised an irritated brow at his companion, waiting for the Blondie to answer the knocking.

"Enter," Sir Gideon sighed, knowing that he had lost the chance to delve further into the scientist's crazy schemes. Losing the head start he would have over other Blondies, and stuck once more behind all the social gossips.

The large door slid open, revealing a stressed looking Blondie. He was wringing his hands as the doors opened fully, his eyes wildly searching for the occupants of the office.

Placing his wine glass down onto the table, Gideon rose from his seat, "Shian. I thought you were on duty tonight?"

Nodding his head, Shian nervously stilled his hands, "We've seen something on the screens. We believe that it could be a spy from the humans."

Raoul snorted into his glass, receiving a look of mild disgust from Gideon, "Humans? This far into enemy territory. Surely you jest?"

His eyes widening in surprise, Shian shook his head quickly, "N-no, Sir Raoul. This is no jest I assure you. The monitors have picked up a life form approaching the destroyed machinery on the far side of Battle Ground 13."

Nodding his head once, Gideon gestured to the nervous Blondies, "Lead the way, please."

Relief spreading across his pale face, the Blondie gave a weak smile as he turned and led the way back to the security booth, with both Sir Gideon and Sir Raoul following in tow. As he led them down the long corridors, Shian began to describe what he had been doing, and what he and his colleague had seen on the screens, "It was too small to be a Blondie recon or a battle suit which the humans laughably use to fight their battle with. But there was a significant heat source from the figure as it moved, meaning that it is not artificial, but a living organism. Our conclusion was that it is a human."

Silently listening to Shian, Gideon frowned in deep thought, as Raoul followed grinning, holding his wine glass, swirling it as he strode after the two Blondies. To him, this was all rather entertaining, and most likely a glitch in the system or two pairs of tired eyes seeing something. Even if it did turn out to be nothing, Raoul was ready to take advantage of the situation, and steer the conversation away from his own personal goals, and more onto Gideon's failing subordinates.

"Xander, I've brought Sir Gideon," Shian announced as he strode into the small room, where the now wide awake Blondie was running diagnostics on the life form, trying to pin points it's exact location, "Have you got the life form identified yet?"

Sir Gideon entered the room quietly, his eyes on the screens, looking for the moving life form which his two subordinates had spotted. After a few moments, his trained eyes locked onto the movement on the screen, just as Raoul softly gasped as the live feed zoomed in on the moving figure.

"It's definitely human," Raoul said to Gideon, ignoring the two who were frantically working on keeping the human on screen, "So, what are you going to do?"

Gideon's reply was without hesitation, "Capture him, and find out what he is doing, before killing him." His cold gaze on the human, who was investigating each piece of destroyed machinery.

"Spoken like a true Blondie," Raoul tilted his head to one side, looking at the human, "but instead of killing him, give him to me. I fancy a bit of fun, after all, I am stuck here for another three days until my transport ship arrives." He smirked at Gideon's look of surprise, which then melted away with annoyed acceptance.

Sighing with exasperation, Gideon glanced over to Shian and Xander, noting their half open mouths were aimed at the scientist, unable to believe what they had just heard, "Stop gawking and get a small task force to stalk that human, but don't harm him, or you'll have the mad scientist after your ass."

Both shut their mouths quickly, and nodded, sending out a message the Blondies on standby, warning them of the perils if the human was hurt. Hearing the punishment of failure, the Blondies froze, praying that there was no trigger happy gunners with them at the moment, for they did not want to be involved with the crazed Blondie whom, rumour had it, had experimented for fun on five humans. Receiving the all clear, the small platoon headed out into the darkness.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Katze glanced around himself again. The persistent feeling of being watched burning at the back of his neck, making him rub it in half fear and anticipation. But there were no signs of movement from the Blondie base, which made him relax once more, despite the intense stare he could feel on his neck.

Trying to ignore it, he quickly dug at the space shuttle, feeling for anything that would tell him that once of his best friends would be there, buried in the moon's alien soil. Sadly, he felt nothing. Leaning back to rest on his haunches, Katze sighed, staring up at the black sky, the many stars twinkling down at him. Lowering his head, he ran his eyes over the shuttle, taking in the battle wounds which had forced it's belly landing. The black scorch marks, the torn metal side where an explosion from the engine had occurred, the ripped wings, the many small piercings from ammunition. Each mark telling its own story. The only mystery being the occupants.

Commander Riki and his small elite platoon had vanished, their bodies were not recovered. His deceased sister's husband and child lost for ever in the coldness of space. He remembered wanting to join the small platoon, but Riki had refused, wanting Katze and Guy to remain to deal with politics and end the war as soon as possible. Respecting his friend's wishes, Katze had remain with Guy, working their way up the corrupt infrastructure of Earth's government, getting themselves promoted to higher positions.

But now it was of no use. The people he had been fighting to help in the war were now gone. Good old Bree was gone, along with his flirtatious attitude which put everyone into good humour. The twins, who he had assigned to Riki because of their respect and their strong loyalty to justice, were also gone.

All who remained with him was Guy, the man who had secretly loved Riki, keeping his own feelings in check when Mimea and Riki got married. The brave soul who kept a straight face and laughingly joked when they announced their marriage and then their celebrated pregnancy. Katze had to admit, the man was tough, although, both cried on each other's shoulder when they heard the devastating news. Both promising to bring the bodies home when they could send people to retrieve their dead.

When the report came back that there were five bodies which were not recovered, the pair had despaired, leading to this crazy plunge into enemy territory to seek the truth.

Shaking his head, and trying to focus on the task at hand, Katze slowly got to his feet, and moved along the craft, looking for any indications that Riki or anyone had been in the ship as it crashed down.

As he did so, he froze. Sensing something was amiss, he turned his head to face the Blondie base and stared at it hard. There was no sign of movement, but there was something. A silence that was not there before. Crouching down, Katze reached into his small pack and pulled out a hand held device, turning it on deftly. It was a heat sensor, and if there was anything out there in the darkness, then the device would surely tell him. The small screen lit up, illuminating the mask on his face, making him seem unreal. Raising the device so he could scan the area, Katze took one final glance at the base, before pressing the activation button.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

The small platoon stealthily crept towards the human who was only a few metres away. Clothed in black skin tight suites and wearing a full head oxygen mask, the Blondies raised their stun guns, and aimed at the crouching human. Before one of them could fire his weapon, the human stood up, scanning his surroundings, before gazing hard at the Blondie base.

Raoul smirked as he watched the live feed from the platoon play back before him, as Gideon watched in silence. The two lower Blondies, Shian and Xander, were relaying instructions to the platoon, whilst keeping a stable feed from the platoon leader. The human was slender and well built, his suit tight across his muscles. Leaning closer to the screen, Raoul was fascinated by the red colouring of hair of the human, thinking at first that the human was severely injured, which would have explained his circumstance of being in enemy territory, as he would have most likely have been confused and disorientated. But no, the human was fully aware of where he was, his sharp glances at the base indicating at much.

"He's a tough one, I can tell," Gideon hissed through his teeth, folding his arms and looking at Raoul, raising his brows in mock shock as he took in the view of Raoul slowly sipping his wine watching the screens as if it was only a boring TV drama, "Sir Raoul?"

Looking away from the screen, Raoul turned to Gideon, tilting his head slightly in question, before his gaze was drawn back to the screen, "Yes, he seems to be a human with a lot of courage, or simple stupidity. I am inclined to think the latter." He gracefully leaned against the wall, eyes never leaving the screen.

The human was now messing with a device, which put all the Blondies on edge; the platoon freezing, awaiting orders. Usually, tin these circumstances, the Blondies would kill the human mercilessly, but Sir Raoul wanted the human alive and unharmed, so they had to rely on stealth and precision as they caught the human.

"Its not a dangerous device, it only a heat sensor, move in now!" Xander rapidly ordered the platoon to move in, after he had scanned the device, and received the heads up from Shian.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

As the heat sensor activated, Katze was startled to see several heat sources making their way towards him in the darkness. Lowering the device, and turning to make a run for it, he was immediately blinded by the white flood lights which shone down onto him. Disorientated and fearing for his life, Katze sprinted away from the lights, only to tackled by a large hard body to floor.

Fighting against the rough hands which gripped his own arms, Katze aimed some well placed kicks at the Blondie, feeling the Blondie above him grunt. But despite this, the Blondie held him fast to the ground. Another pair of hands appeared and took Katze's arms, whilst the Blondie on top of him immediately grabbed at his flailing legs.

Pinned down, his back being pressed against the cold cylinders on his back, Katze ceased fighting against the Blondies, focusing more on trying to breathe and the metal cannisters pressed against him painfully.

"Don't hurt him," a crackled voice said, "Bring him in without being harmed,"

Confused at this order, Katze twisted, trying to get his body into a different position, so that he was more comfortable and could think of a way to free himself. Twisting his body, Katze was surprised as he was aided by another pair of hands to his feet. Still held roughly, Katze snarled as his arms were pulled down and held behind his back.

With his legs released, Katze saw an opportunity and went for it, using the low gravity to somersault backwards with a flying kick at the Blondie holding him. It was a successful impact, as the Blondie holding him, immediately groaned and released him. Freed, Katze bounded away, only to be pulled back by his hair.

This Blondie snarled into his face, a large bruise already forming on his face, blood streaming from his nose, "I don't fucking care any more," and as he stated that to the confused human, he punched Katze in the solar plexus, winding him.

Gasping for air, as his body crumpled beneath him, his head still held up by his hair, Katze choked back a pained cry. Before he could even recover from from the blow, he was again hit in his stomach, all the breath knocked out of him. Reeling from the pain, Katze closed his eyes, trying to breathe calmly, but instead he coughed and spluttered. His hair was released, and he unceremoniously collapsed to the floor, his body shuddering from shallow breaths.

"You hit him!"

"I subdued him, there's a difference."

"I'm not the one who will have to face Sir Raoul though."

"Fuck, I don't care, look at my face!"

"Ugly sight I have to admit."

There was a snarl, and a soft thump.

Eyes still closed, Katze listened, ignoring the pain which coursed through his body. Something was up, he was still alive and the Blondies were not to harm him, by the sounds of it. At least he didn't have to die just yet, just later. When possibly Guy would realise something was wrong, and send out reinforcements; his new promotion giving him such powers. Grinning to himself, Katze drifted into total darkness where no one could harm him. Where he could see his loved ones once more.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Raoul looked over the unconscious heap which was brought before him, covered in white powdered sand. Gideon raised eyebrows as the human was brought in, staring at the platoon, waiting for a report. A single Blondie stepped forth, but before he could speak, Raoul sighed irritably.

"I did request him not to be harmed, so I was expecting him to be conscious when he was brought in," Raoul muttered, his deep blue eyes landing on the Blondie who had a disfigured face, "I take it you were the one most likely to have – what's the phrase – subdued him?"

The Blondie stared back at Sir Raoul, his gaze cruel.

"Enough, Sir Raoul, I will deal with my men, whilst you deal with your prize," Gideon huffed, his steely gaze remaining on the platoon, "so please refrain from making such comments on my staff."

Nodding his head, Raoul reluctantly turned to the human, and picked him up into his arms. Striding to a raised surface across the room, he placed the body delicately on top. Listening absent mindedly to Gideon's scolding, Raoul began to remove the oxygen mask and cannisters, placing them on the floor.

The human's body was small, but very lean. His red hair, with the powdered sand was shoulder length, and covered half his face. Smoothing a gloved hand across the pale skin, he pushed back the red lock to reveal the human's full face. As he did so, the human's eyes fluttered open, and Raoul was surprised to see golden eyes darting across the room, before focusing on Raoul himself. The two held each other's gazes before the human closed his eyes and was asleep once more.

"Such a beautiful pet," Raoul murmured, his mind already calculating for the future.


	27. Chapter 24: Prizes

**This is my favourite chapter so far - I was in hysterics when I had to proof read it. lol, so my editing may be bad here. lol!**

**No more yet, we've caught up to my schedule. Releases will be real slow now, because I now have to write the chapters! There are no longer any documents on file. The rest has yet to be created. lol.**

**Visit my LJ account for updates and information. **

**Thankyou**

**Fantasydotcom**

* * *

><p>~Prizes~<p>

Entering the silver-lined sanctum, Sir Gideon breathed in deeply, relishing in the freedom he had just earned by drugging the insubordinate human who had not stopped since his capture to rile Gideon to nearly killing the man. Not bad, for a human, Gideon mused, but it was still damn annoying.

Standing at the entrance of the brightly lit room, Sir Gideon bowed as Lady Jupiter pranced off her cushioned throne. Lowering himself to his knees, Sir Gideon kept his eyes to the floor as the little girl stopped mere inches from him.

"My Lady Jupiter," Sir Gideon said, his eyes fixed to the floor, "I have returned from the fourth battalion, and I am pleased to inform you that we have now full control of Sector 12."

"Good work, Sir Gideon," Jupiter praised, "although, I must ask of the human you have brought back."

Gideon raised his head sharply; his eyes level with the little girl's in front of him, "The human?"

Jupiter smiled childishly, "Yes, the one who called you a piss-hair-coloured-butt-fucking-son-of-a-bitch-shit faced-Blondie," Gideon's cheeks reddened at the repetition of the insult, it was fine from the human, but from his Queen, it sounded degradingly mocking, "Oh, you blushed!" Jupiter squealed, like the little girl she was, causing Gideon to redden down to his ears, making Jupiter squeal even more.

"My Lady, the human you enquire of has been subdued medically and is resting just outside of these doors," Gideon answered the initial question, trying to compose himself to be the Blondie he was trained to be, "I have him with me, as Sir Iason ran a report on the human, and it seems he is related to Sir Raoul's experiments."

Jupiter nodded, her eyes twinkling from her mirth, "I already received the report, and I have processed it. To be perfectly honest, I believe that the good Admiral Guy died of his injuries during the transport, and you have someone who doesn't exist any longer."

Confused, Gideon raised a questioning eyebrow, "What are we to do with him, my Lady?"

"You keep him," Jupiter laughed at Sir Gideon's perplexed face, "he seems to a source of entertainment for you as he already has done what our devious Sir Raoul has not been able to do to you for the past eighteen years."

"Excuse me, my Lady, the human is not as agreeable as the other humans we've captures, and considering that he's related to the pets, he's going to be a handful. Would it not be better for us to quietly dispose of him?" Gideon lowered his head again, and kept his eyes straight to the floor.

Jupiter stared at Sir Gideon, her large blue eyes taking in the Blondie before her. This Blondie never took anything for himself, and instead gave any of the prizes he earned to others, such as to Sir Iason and Sir Raoul. It was time for Sir Gideon to get a little prize for himself, "Take the human as a prize for yourself, Sir Gideon, that's an order."

Stiffening slightly, Sir Gideon nodded in acknowledgement, "Yes, my Lady." Rising slowly, Gideon bowed once more to the little girl and left the inner sanctum, his mind on the arrogant human he had now somehow acquired as his own.

As the door closed behind him, Gideon sharply glanced at the sleeping body on the hovering table, "Sir Raoul is going to love this," Gideon murmured as he activated the automatic device making the table float after him, "he'll make no end of it."

Sighing heavily, Sir Gideon made his way towards the bio-labs where his eccentric friend resided for most of his time. The sleeping human oblivious of his new circumstances, blissfully unaware of his new fate.


	28. Chapter 25: Prisoner's Discussion

~**Prisoner's Discussion**~

Brad leaned against the bars, sighing heavily as he reviewed his encounter with the pets from the night before. He'd never thought that he'd be given the taste of freedom, if only for a moment's reprieve. But the information he got from the pets was undeniable. They wanted to be free, but they feared the consequences. If only he could have spoken to them for longer, then he could have gotten more information. All he knew so far was that they had been modified by the Blondies, another joining their misery and that they still wanted to be free.

"So, how was your midnight walk last night?" Pete asked lazily, joining Brad at the bars, leaning back against them whilst catching Jeff's eyes. Jeff had been quietly watching Brad since he woke up and the pair of them knew that Brad had left the Cell last night with the Pup.

"So you were awake then?" Brad half grinned at his cell mate, "You put up a brilliant snoring act the. When we return to Earth, have you considered an acting career?"

Jeff sniggered, "We were both awake, in fact most of the prisoners were awake. Of course, we all knew to stay quiet when they took you. To be honest, we thought you were going to executed or something, but when you were brought back," he paused, glancing at Pete.

Pete nodded and continued, "When you were brought back, we realised something had gone off in the office. What happened?"

Brad sat up, frowning, "Well, I was scolded for trying to get the other pets to consider escaping by the leader. Apparently my pestering caused the other pets to start pestering the leader that it got under his nerves," he grinned, "But I've learnt three things from them."

Pete cocked his head in mild interest, thinking that they were doomed, since the leader had stomped down on any ideas of escape, "And?"

"They are aliens from another world to the Blondies and have been modified. That red cat one having just gone through the same process, they seemed really upset about that. The leader, Leo, is heavily injured; he can barely walk as it is his injuries most likely from when he was gone for a while." Brad explained softly, his eyes on the office at the end of the long corridor.

Jeff shifted, his face softening when he heard the condition of the leader, "So we might not have a chance, since Leo has experienced some of the power of the Blondies. Hell, he must be weak, or the Blondie fucks are really strong. Stronger than we imagined."

Brad nodded, "I saw that Leo. He's a beautiful beast," Pete and Jeff raised their eyebrows in question, "He's like a beast, powerful and really strong, but he's got this feline beauty. I can't describe it," he paused, "but he was heavily injured. It was almost saddening to see such a creature in that condition."

Pete sighed, rubbing his hand against his face, "So it looks like we've got to give up," Brad turned to face his cell mate, "There is no way we're going to get them to cooperate. From the sounds of it, they might even turn against us."

"That could be the case. But they didn't kill Brad when they discussed escaping, they were rather lenient. Usually, the Blondies would execute us on the spot." Jeff stretched his arms upwards, staring at Brad, impressed with his ability to escape death.

Brad laughed softly, "Ahh, but they aren't allowed to take prisoners from the cells. They told me so, leaving Kitty and Katty on the lookout for any Blondies. They were practically breaking the rules by unlocking the cell door and letting me out. They risked their necks to meet me," he stared at them both, "What do you think that means?"

Jeff sat up immediately, "They broke the rules?"

"Yeah, and it seems that Pony and Puppy want to be free," he paused, "But they got upset when I started to tell them that they would be welcomed on our planet." He frowned, remembering Pony's tense features creasing into pain when he left the office. Puppy's face had paled considerably and was silent escorting him back to the cells.

"What could upset them about a new home?" Pete asked, his eyes closed as he thought about ways of convincing the pets to help them, "Did they say anything else?"

Brad sighed deeply, "They said stuff about us giving up and," he laughed softly, "Leo went on about sitting still and accepting the food and shelter offered. Ha, he went on about our survival if we just let those out there fight it out."

The three of them tensed up at those words, their honour making them want to fight for their planet's cause; fend off the Blondie invasion. Jeff swore under his breath, "Do they not understand?"

Pete nodded, "Are they ignorant of war?"

Brad shook his head, "No. It seems they were in battle against the Blondies long ago. And I've concluded that they are the last of their race; whatever race they are," Pete frowned along with Jeff, making Brad continue, "They were captured, and apparently they fought for freedom, but no one came to their rescue. They gave up."

The three of them sank into silence for a while, taking in the words just said.

"No one came to save them?" Jeff started, then cursed, "Fuck, no wonder they were so edgy when you were thinking of escape."

Pete agreed, "Waiting for a rescue which never came whilst fighting for your freedom. God I can't imagine it. I know that our people will rescue us, hell, we're fighting to get everyone home and the Blondies gone."

Brad nodded, "I understand the sit and wait part from the pets, because at least we can live on to a new day. Not like before," he paused, his eyes widening in horror, "oh shit..."

"What?" Pete asked worriedly, having seen Brad's facial expressions, "What is it?"

Brad shook his head, "I think I'm overthinking this," he looked into Pete's eyes, "Remember Captain Katze's mysterious disapearance."

Pete nodded, his eyes widening as realization hit him, "Oh God."

"Either they both look very similar, or its the same person." Brad hissed, lowering his voice so that no one could over hear.

"Then the other five? Who are they, if I'm thinking what I think you are thinking," Pete hissed back, "What if they are," he paused, "really aliens and not what I think you think they are."

Jeff frowned at the two whispering prisoners, annoyed he had been left out from the conversation. As he was about to call over to the two whispers, he choked back his voice as a person stood in front of him. A black tail twitched irritably as the pet crouched down silently in front of him; his black eyes drawing Jeff in. Black leopard ears flicked back, listening to the two prisoners behind him, but his attention seemed to be on Jeff.

"Tell your friends that they talk too much, Jeff. I don't want any silly rumours going round. I understand that you know Brad was summoned last night to the office." The pet whispered softly.

Jeff swallowed hard, and nodded.

"Good. Oh and you will be having a new cell mate. The Blondies have caught another squadron of humans. The Bison Squad, any ideas who would be brought in who is of high value?" The pet continued lightly in hushed tones.

The other prisoners who became aware of the pet's presence remained silent, knowing that this creature was dangerous. Dangerous as in the primitive beast kind of danger.

"Um, that's Admiral Guy's squad. He leads the Bison Squad," Jeff answered quickly in a coarse whisper, "I don't kknow who will be with him, but..." he stopped, seeing that the pet was no longer listening. Instead the pet had stood up abruptly, his tail swishing in anger, his face slightly pale, "Um, Leo?"

The black beast turned his gaze to Jeff, and hissed, "The secret which is about to be uncovered by your friends must never be leaked, or you'll never see any freedom which you so desire." As he said this, he lightly walked away in silence.

The prisoners stayed silent, watching the pet leave in awe. Pete and Brad had realised that something was odd, and had noticed the pet speaking to Jeff. However, because of the soft whispers and tones, they were unable to listen in, until Leo left with the parting remark.

"Oh shit," Pete hissed between his teeth, breaking the silence, "I think we've just figured out the secret."

Brad nodded in silence, his eyes wide.

They all knew who the pet was.

It was Commander Riki.

* * *

><p>Oh wow, things have picked up now haven't they!<p>

I thought it was about time that the story reached some interesting stuff before I jump in head first at GuyxGideon. Heehee, don't worry, its not over yet!

_I saw this on another fiction, and I like it so:_

**If I get at least 5 reviews for this chapter alone, I will post the next chapter. And I will NOT post them on my lj account until I do.**

_What_? I feel like I'm writing to **invisible** people. I know I've got so many alerts and favourites, but no reviews except from dear Savagehunger47. Don't worry babe, you are not in any trouble here. Just them *glares at readers who won't review*. So the simple answer here people is: REVIEW!

Thankyou for reading.

Fantasy


	29. Chapter 26: Confusion

**Checks story stats - sees five reviews. I think I've caused enough pain for the moment :P**

* * *

><p>~Confusion~<p>

Guy groaned softly as he came to on the hovering table. The shackles on his hands holding him fast so he could not escape, "God, I feel like I've got a major hangover," he moaned, closing his eyes against the white lights shining on his face, "Where am I?"

"You are in the Blondie Head Quarters and you are on a hover table. The drug's after effects will last momentarily and eventually subside."

Guy snapped his eyes open and saw the Blondie walking along side him. Growling deeply in his throat, Guy considered swearing at the Blondie who had made him a captive, but bit his tongue in resistance.

"You are very quiet," the Blondie remarked, turning to face the human. His emerald green eyes curious, "I was expecting something rather brash from that mouth, but it seems you've learnt how to hold your tongue."

Guy scowled, "Where are you taking me?"

The Blondie grimaced, and did not answer, instead he continued walking. When Guy was about to ask again, the Blondie spoke, "Unfortunately, we are headed towards the bio labs where my acquaintance resides for most of his free time and when he should be working. He is going to run a medical check up on you to make sure you are healthy and that any injuries have been seen to," he paused and faced Guy, "Beware, he is rather, difficult to deal with, so please do not cause a fuss."

Frowning, Guy tried to process what was said to him. By the sounds of it, the Blondie taking him to these _bio labs_ was not a friend of the one who worked in the bio labs. In fact, it seemed like the Blondie did not want to go anywhere near the place, "Why cause a fuss, when it's obvious I'm a prisoner and unable to do anything in these," he raised his arms, "Could I walk? I feel like an idiot laying here."

The Blondie stopped, "Very well," he helped Guy from the hovering table to his feet, and then sent the table away on its own, "You'd better keep up." He then strode on, leaving Guy on his own.

Taking a quick glance around him, Guy considered sprinting off in the opposite direction, but the Blondie which appeared around the corner made him re-think escaping.

"Sir Gideon, your human is considering escaping," the Blondie softly called as he approached Guy, his light blue eyes twinkling on his stoic face, "You are Admiral Guy?" he asked Guy, his eyes intently watching guy's every move.

"Sir Iason, I'm on my way to Sir Raoul's hideous den of his, and if an escaping human is what delays me going there, I'd rather deal with that." The Blondie who was escorting Guy appeared from behind Guy, placing a large hand on Guy's shoulders.

Iason smirked, "Of course, you and Sir Raoul never did get along," he spared a quick glance at Guy, "I take it this is him?"

Nodding his golden head, Gideon sighed, "Yes. Jupiter has given him to me as a prize," Guy glared at the Blondies as they spoke over him, "Another one of her whims. I'm actually at a loss of what to do with him. We can't send him to the Cells and the humans have now officially declined all negotiations in getting humans back."

"What the fuck are you talking about, piss head?" Guy yelled at Gideon, "Of course we're still in bloody negotiations. Who said that crap?" Guy's brown eyes burned with fury as he watched the two Blondies exchange glances with one another, silently conversing without spoken words.

"I believe it was a minister from your government. He sent out a broadcast after your capture," Iason said, his stoic features softening, "But don't worry, we believe that the negotiations will reopen soon."

Gideon nodded, "We are expecting a surrender soon, and then we can leave this blasted solar system."

Guy tried to make sense of the words coming out of the Blondies' mouths, but couldn't understand it, "What do you mean? Don't you want to invade our planet?"

Iason laughed, a sound so beautiful that Guy was mesmerized, "Invade your planet? We only wished to make an alliance, but we refused to share our weaponry advancements," he then paused, "And then one of your government officials had to make a stupid insult to our Queen, which resulted in his untimely death."

"Thus starting this tiresome war." Gideon finished.

Guy stared at the two Blondies, thinking it was either some kind of trick and these Blondies were very good actors, or they were telling the truth, "Fuck, you guys are great actors."

Gideon cracked a smile which reached his eyes, "Think on it, but we did not start this war," He patted Guy's head softly and then met Iason's look, "I believe we've got an appointment with Sir Raoul, now if you'd excuse me, Sir Iason." he bowed in respect.

"Oh, I am also on my way to discuss something with Sir Raoul," Iason smiled, "His pet seems to be of some interest to me, considering his fiery temper and his eagerness to be in the company with my pets."

"Oh, very well," Gideon smiled, "I would appreciate the company, and we need to organise the release of the POW soon, and think about dealing with the pets. After all, they are also involved in the process."

"Sir Gideon, I have been denied for three years, I shall not be releasing them," Iason snarled, his features hardening, "They are not of POW law, and have been registered as deceased. I remember reading the report which you gave me of that day."

Gideon sighed, "It was per Her Majesty's orders. She wanted them and so did Sir Raoul. I also knew that you wanted one. I was ordered to write that report," he paused, glancing at Guy who was now leaning against the wall, listening intently to the Blondie discussion, "I would have killed them on the spot, so they should actually be thanking me I did not make the killing blow."

"That which I am thankful for, Sir Gideon. But on a lighter note," Iason turned to Guy, "How do you think Sir Raoul will react with another human in his midst?"

Gideon paled, "I will not have him subjected to any of Raoul's fantasies, ever!"

Guy scowled, "And who is this Sir Raoul?" speaking up to the Blondies who had seemed to forget he was there, "And what the fuck are you guys talking about? You've been talking a lot of shit here, that now I'm starting to think that something ain't right here."

Gideon sighed, "Is he really related to them?"

Iason nodded slowly, "Yes, but don't forget, our good friend Sir Raoul had them for three years, and I believe that Her Majesty also had them for a while."

"Oh, well, that explains their meekness."

Iason chuckled, "That meekness is fading rather quickly, I believe that very soon something big will happen in those Cells pretty soon."

"What do you think will happen?" Gideon asked.

Guy curious to know what they were talking about inched closer.

"I believe that very soon, there will be an escape attempt involving our pets and the POWs." Iason supplied an answer, looking directly at Guy, smiling.

"I'm not escaping at the moment, so don't give me that fucking look," Guy growled, confused by the strange Blondies. All he thought he knew was being wiped away with every sentence the Blondies uttered, and that there seemed to be a big open secret among the Blondies.

A secret which Guy wanted to unveil as quickly as possible before he escaped.

* * *

><p><em>Thankyou to you five who reviewed the last chapter. Even a comment of encouragement will be accepted you know!<em>

_I'm going to do the same again for the next chapter._

**5 reviews = next chapter**

_I need encouragement people! Just five comments made me write three chapters!_

**By the way, any on LJ who recieved a Private Message from me, the offer is exclusive and selective, so count yourselves lucky! If you haven't checked your LJ account, check it now! If you want to join in the exlusive offer, please review on or on my LiveJournal account! Any comments of encouragement are welcome!**


	30. Chapter 27: Answers

**Due to an unnecessary abusive comment; I'm posting the next chapter.**

** I just want to let you readers all know - I'm not threatening you, and I'm not sitting on a throne lording about with this story. I'm actually a very nice person who wants to share her work with the public and get nice encouraging comments for each chapter. I'm not asking for much, because I don't like invisble readers. Is that too much to ask? I'm going to keep the review rule still, and will still allow anonymous reviews. However, if I receive another message like this, I will change it to being only signed reviewers. If this still continues, I will stop posting publicly and only post for friends on my livejournal. **

28AngryReader1328413704 I never get angry when an author asks for reviews or demand for reviews for that matter. They're entitled. However. The fact that you threaten your readers is just PATHETIC. You don't want to write, so don't! Get over it! Better yet, get down from that throne you built. You don't deserve it!

**I am very disappointed with what was written; I was actually really happy that I got a review, but now I'm thinking whats the point...**

**Here is the next chapter**

* * *

><p>~Answers~<p>

Riki stalked back to the office, his body now in much better shape after last night's rest. It had been a while since he had slept peacefully, without the annoying Blondie on his body all night. How the alien got any sleep went beyond Riki.

Reaching the door, Riki sighed deeply, it was time. The prisoners now knew who he was. It was bound to come out eventually, sooner or later. That kid from last night was bright and already he was piecing things together. The plans for escape though had to be squashed; any one trying to escape will be killed on sight, and Riki could not stand seeing so many lives vanish right before his eyes.

Besides, he was already clued in on the actual truth of the war.

Despite his anger and his hatred towards the Blondies, he had to admit, that they were actually normal like humans. They had normal lives and worked hard for the Queen. Although, that Raoul was not normal; hell even his fellow Blondies thought he was abnormal.

What that strange Blondie had put him and his crew through could not be undone, and Bree was mentally scarred by the experience. Thankfully though, David, Peter and Carl were okay. Possibly because Raoul didn't have much interest in them and was more intent of Riki and Bree. Looking back at the prisoners, Riki hoped that the prisoners would have good sense to keep their mouths shut, or Bree would have a mental breakdown.

From what he had heard from David and Peter, Katze was also stumbling upon some of the truth, and was piecing them together himself. Riki had refused to tell Katze the truth when they were reunited back in Raoul's labs, making Katze angry at him. Bree knew the truth, but he couldn't handle the modification process, which even Iason had to admitted to it being too extreme.

Pulling out a cigarette and lighting it up, Riki drew in a deep breath of the smoke, letting it fill his lungs before exhaling it out slowly. Very soon, the answers will be given to those unspoken questions.

"Leo," a voice snapped Riki from his dreams, and Riki was surprised to see the Shian staring at him sternly, "There's been an announcement from Earth."

Stubbing out his smoke, Riki nodded, "Tell me, which ones do they want? I'll get them prepared for transport," he sighed sadly, imagining the poor people wasting their lives in a battle which could easily be avoided.

"No, there was no negotiations. Earth has announced that it will no longer negotiate for POWs and that the Law is no longer applicable to them." Shian spoke softly to the pet, waiting for the creature's reaction. None came from the stationary pet.

"I understand. Do you know who announced it?" Riki forced himself to speak, despite his urge to attack something in rage, "Was it that Kirie fellow?"

Shian nodded, "Immediately after the securing of Sector 12 and the capture of Bison."

"I see," Riki sighed, "When do you think Earth will surrender?"

Shian smiled warmly, "Sir Iason predicts that the surrender will be in about four weeks, and he plans to release the POWs immediately once the peace treaty has been signed. You do understand that you will not be released," Shian paused, "All pets are to remain, that is the agreement, you remember."

Nodding slowly, Riki turned away from the Blondie, "The Prisoners are already figuring it out. When are we going to give them the answers they seek, Sir Shian?"

Shian said nothing for a while, making Riki suspect that the Blondie had quietly left, investigating, he realised the Blondie was looking at the Cells, "Sir Iason will tell you." and with that, he walked away and left Riki on his own.

From where he was standing, Riki knew the Prisoners could not have heard him, but they knew that Shian had said something unsettling to the pet. Ignoring them, Riki lit up another smoke and drew in another deep breath.

The answer. Riki thought it over carefully. It was actually a very simple answer. An answer which had brought about the promised freedom of the humans from the war and the cost which came with it. Brooding over the past was not going to change anything, Riki decided, fingering the collar around his neck, and it seemed that he was going to have tell his old friend the truth soon.

He looked at the Cells and shook his head sadly, he was not going to be the bringer of bad news to the prisoners. Instead, he'll leave them until the good news finally came, when their freedom was promised to them.

Finishing his smoke, Riki made his way out of the great hall, intent on finding the Blondie who had modified him, Sir Raoul. Hopefully the Blondie would agree to his request, hopefully.

* * *

><p><strong>Same rule applies<strong>

**5 reviews = next chapter**


	31. Chapter 28: Enraged

Thankyou **Menghueping** for you encouraging comments.

I really don't want to get into any arguments on here, as I enjoy writing (although my creative streak just left me *wah!*). I'm just confused about how people get all threatened when asked for simple review on their behalf - no cost to them; just click and type a few words of encouragement - *sighs*

(BTW - I always click on the thankyou button at Aaranfantasy and I always review what I read at Ainzfern's livejournal. Its common curtesy for me to do so. Yes - I downloaded the RAW chinese subs, but gave credit to the uploader and link provider)

Anyways here is the next chapter. Hehe, its a hot scene with our dear old Sir Raoul and Katze! I wrote this a while back and lets just say I got some positive feedback for this on LJ :P

Thank god I've gotten ahead since I can't write at the moment; I'm a mood writer and I've lost inspiration at the moment (for ALL my work)...Bet it happens to a lot of people - the dreaded writers block.

* * *

><p>~Enraged~<p>

Sir Raoul cursed as another negative result beeped at him from the computer screen; it's irritable beeping making him tense up as he discarded another failed experiment for enhanced healing. So far he had learnt 1672 ways to not enhance healing in an organism, and the amount of time he had spent working on the project was starting to burden him.

Setting up another simulation on the computer, Raoul glanced to his pet who was sat on a chair furthest away from him. His arms were folded across his chest and legs were crossed, his red eyebrows in a stubborn frown. If his pet folded another part of his body, Raoul was sure that anything would make his pet spring up like a jack in the box, seeing as his pet was so wound up. Raoul smirked when he noticed Katze was struggling to get used to his twitching tail; every twitch making him give it a sharp look before going back to glaring at his Blondie master.

"You need to calm down, Katze, or you'll start attacking your own tail soon," Raoul chuckled as he turned from his pet and back to his work, but not before he saw the faint flush on his pet's cheeks, "If you want to glare at me, why not help me here whilst you give me those vicious looks of yours."

Katze snarled, baring his teeth, whilst continuing to glare, but he was relaxing his body slightly. Clothed in only a short black tank top and black skin tight slacks, Katze felt naked in front of Sir Raoul. His tail twitched again at the thought of Raoul touching him, and he glared at the offending tail of his, he just could not get used to this new part of his body. His ears were fine, as long as no one touched them, which a certain Blondie enjoyed doing despite Katze's protests. His tail twitched again.

"Come here, pet," Raoul called softly when the red feline made no move to help the Blondie, "This may be of interest to you."

Katze sniffed, but reluctantly stood and made his way towards the Blondie, halting just out of reach of the large man. Already he had been raped several times by the Blondie, and today Katze did not want to create any opportunities for the Blondie to attack him sexually; his body only just barely recovering from the sexual onslaught from Raoul's large member.

His tail flicked agitatedly as he stood near the Blondie, watching him start the experiment with mitochondria and proteins. He'd been watching the Blondie experiment, and he was curious about the result each time, but so far the unsuccessful Blondie was getting no where with the enhancements. Already a crease on Raoul's face was forming as he was applying a chemical to the components in the dish in front of him.

"That's another failure," Katze sighed, disappointed when he recognised the tell tale signs that the result was negative. He'd seen over hundreds of the the negative results, that he now could spot them faster than the computer. The computer beeped a negative result.

Raoul sighed heavily and turned to his pet, "You are very observant," he reached for Katze's neck, grabbing the collar before Katze could leap out of his reach. He pulled the resisting feline closer, "I'm impressed." With his other hand, he stroked Katze's auburn hair, entwining his fingers between the strands.

As Katze glared up into the Blondie's deep blue eyes, his mouth was captured by the descending lips. The hand holding his collar released him, and moved around Katze's body, coming to rest on the small of his back, pulling the resisting pet closer to the Blondie's large frame. The hand in his hair tightening its grip and holding Katze's head still as the Blondie's tongue ran over the closed lips of his pet.

When Katze refused to let Raoul in, the Blondie growled deep in his chest and nipped at his pet's lips, making him gasp in pain. Taking the opportunity, Raoul thrust his tongue into his pet, claiming the pet's mouth as his body heated up against his pet. Grinding his hips against Katze, he pushed his pet against the table, teaching Katze a whole new meaning to being stuck between a rock and a hard place.

Knowing what was going to happen, Katze fought against the Blondie, growling in his throat and gripping the Blondie's arms with his sharp claws. Claws which dug into the Blondie's flesh painfully, making Raoul break the deep kiss to stare into the golden depths of his fiery little pet.

"Naughty, pet,"Raoul smirked, as his bent his head down and ran his lips over Katze's exposed neck, pausing to sink his teeth into the soft flesh at the base of his pet's neck. Crying out in pain, Katze loosened his grip on the Blondie's arms, closing his eyes to try and ignore the pain. Swirling his tongue over the bruised skin, Raoul slipped his free hand from Katze's back and down the back of his tight slacks; his fingers kneading the tight cheeks which clenched in fear and anticipation.

"Stop," Katze hissed, his body twisting against the invading hand, his head still held the Blondie's large hand entangled in his hair. In his struggles, his ears twitched as the Blondie's thumb started to caress the tender joint of his ear and his head, "St-stop..."

Ignoring his pet, Raoul nibbled at the soft throat, running his tongue along the length of his pet's jaw before claiming his pet's panting mouth. He had stopped teasing the felines' ears and was now stroking the pet's semi-erection, pulling the tight slacks down to Katze's knees.

Angry at the Blondie's touching, Katze growled in his throat, making the Blondie's eyes widen in surprise and to stare into the golden depths which had enslaved his desire to take the pet there and then without any preparation.

A sudden knock at the door had Raoul scowling as he reluctantly released his aroused pet. Katze skulked away quickly, getting as much distance as possible between him and the annoyed Blondie. As soon as he felt safe, he pulled his slacks back up, and glared at Raoul, his golden eyes filled with humiliated fury; his arousal barely hidden.

"Yes, come in," Raoul called irritably, watching Katze move further away from him; Golden eyes filled with hatred, "Calm down, Katze," he ordered as the door opened.

Blonde eyebrows lifted in question as Sir Iason entered the room, his blue eyes taking in the aggression from the pet and Sir Raoul's annoyance at being disturbed, "Sir Gideon and I wish to speak with you, if that is not inconvenient for you and your pet?" he drawled slowly, a smirk twitching on his expressionless face as he spoke.

Sir Raoul sighed, "No, you may enter. I'll deal with the matter later, if you don't mind," he paused, glancing at the feline who was now stood in the furthest corner of the room, his striped tail flicking from left to right in rage; his whole body tense as if he were to pounce any moment, "But I ask of you not to provoke him," Iason looked at Raoul questioning, "He may attack you, and I'll hold no responsibility if he does. You have been warned." Raoul shrugged, moving away from the table which he been leaning on since the pet had wriggled out of his grasp.

"Good god, Sir Raoul. What have you been doing to the poor fellow which got him into such a state?" Sir Gideon asked as he entered the room, standing next to Sir Iason; his hand holding onto a small arm as he took in the enraged pet.

Katze hissed at the Blondies, too angered and tense to think about the consequences and to listen to the conversation going on. All he knew was that he had just been attacked sexually yet again, and his body had gone into self defence mode. The two new Blondies he immediately recognised, but the other person with them was a mystery.

"Nothing which has caused him any harm, I assure you," Raoul smiled, "Although, I do have several deep holes on my arms from his little claws, which may be some amusement to you."

Sir Gideon shook his head, "Ever since I caught him, you've been teasing the poor creature. You do know that he'll eventually bite back."

Iason nodded in agreement, "Although, from my observations, it seems it was not the pet who did the biting this time."

Laughing, Sir Raoul shook his head, "It was the only way to get those claws out of my arms, Sir Iason," he paused, taking in the human who had shifted into view from behind sir Gideon, "And who is this delightful fellow?"

The human snarled as Sir Gideon firmly pulled the human closer, "I would like a medical check up on him, and I do not want any modifications. Unlike the others, this one is mine." He put an emphasis on the word mine, making Sir Raoul grin like a Cheshire cat.

"Of course, Sir Gideon. Bring him in," Raoul motioned to the Blondie, his eyes flicking between the tiger and the human, "but slowly please. I do not know how they'll react to one another," he paused, "I did read the report, you know."

Iason stepped back as Gideon gently pushed the human forth and into full view. There was a hushed silence which was broken by a ferocious snarl as Sir Raoul touched the human's head.

* * *

><p>Okay, decreasing reviews from 5 to 3. Is that too much to ask?<p>

**3 Reviews = Next Chapter**

(no more issues about reviews please...I don't want an argument here.)

Please review!


	32. Chapter 29: Gossip

**So sorry for the long delay - I have been dealing with lots of problems and had a massive writer's block (I had essays to write so all willingness to write completely vanished). So after reading fanfiction and manga (and now on an obessive streak of watching onepiece from start to finish) I've finally found time to write again!**

**Please give any type of feedback and remember - I'm not an actual author so I can't be perfect! **

**Yes - this chapter is short, but introductions usually are.**

* * *

><p>~Gossip ~<p>

Shian watched silently as the black leopard left the Great Hall in the direction of the Bio-labs. Recognising the direction he had taken, the Blondie involuntarily shivered, recollecting the horror stories of the Blondie scientist who dwelt in that direction. Why the pet was going to see the Blondie whom he so openly hated was beyond the Blondie. Shrugging his broad shoulders, Shian pulled out his ear piece from his pocket and activated it.

"Hirosia here," the abrupt voice came from the other side of the ear piece.

Shian grinned widely as he made sure the coast was clear before he started to talk to the Blondie whom he considered as a best friend ever since the incident which they both had to aid Sir Raoul with the capture of Riki when he tried escaping once he woke from his medically induced coma, where upon the poor creature learnt of Sir Raoul's modification.

"Shian reporting in," he watched the back of the black leopard moving further and further away, "Leo has just left the Great Hall and is headed in Sir Raoul's direction."

There was a long pause before Hirosia answered, "Why is he coming in this direction?"

"Who knows, but I've just told him about Earth's announcement," Shian replied, standing at the entrance of the Great Hall, his eyes seeking out the little tail wag of his hidden desire, "I don't know what he is up to, but I'd thought to give you a warning that he is headed your way."

Hirosia sighed heavily, "Well, we've got quite a party already going on down here; Sir Iason and Sir Gideon have arrived and Sir Gideon has brought a human with him. Katze has been in a foul mood all morning and is probably even worse if Sir Raoul has been teasing him again."

Shian laughed at this, "Katze has been always in a foul mood ever since he was captured, and Sir Raoul just can't help himself to wind the poor creature up."

"Katze will soon snap though. That Pony did; and look at him, you don't know whether the thing is in a good mood or a bad mood," Hirosia warned, "I know full well that Sir Raoul was not thinking about his actions when he modified the pet."

Shian grimaced as he pictured the four legged pet, "Well, when Sir Iason met the pets for the first time, when he left the Hall, he looked really angry as well as really pleased."

"Say that again, he was angry yet really pleased?"

Giggling slightly, Shian helped his Blondie friend to understand, "It was when he first realised who the pets were."

"I thought he always knew?"

"Nope, he knew of the promise, but he wasn't aware of who the pets were." Shian grinned as he spotted the pup he was seeking, "Oh, there he is," he muttered softly.

"Are you looking at that pup again?" Hirosia demanded as he realised what his friend was up to, "That leopard will try to kill you if you try to touch his son. Even Sir Raoul was lenient with the pup."

Pulling the ear piece from his ear and de-activating it, so that Shian could ignore Hirosia reprimanding him. Turning on his heels, he then entered the Great Hall once more. His eyes locked on the brown haired youth who was prowling along the aisles, looking for something.

The prisoners automatically hushed from their idle gossiping about Shian's visit to Leo, and watched in silent curiosity as the Blondie approached the young pup. The pup's ears twitched as he heard Shian's approach, and he swung round with a grin on his face; a grin which faded away instantly once he saw who it as standing behind him.

"Sir Shian," Puppy's eyes widened as he took in the young Blondie, "um, Leo isn't here at the moment," he paused nervously, "I don't know where he went," The pup trembled as he was not able to give a good enough explanation for the pet's absence, his tail between his legs

Smirking at being able to bring out this reaction in the young pet, Shian shook his head softly, "I am not looking for Leo; I was looking for you." His smirk began a small grin, as he watched the nervous pet glance around him, and then looked at the Blondie with questioning brown eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>

**Any comment of encouragement is accepted! I need to know what readers think and if I have any readers!**

**3 reviews.**


	33. Chapter 30: Curiosity

**This has been the most annoying chapter ever to upload onto ff. net. I have tried so many times and grr! I'm annoyed!**

**Okay, because the last chapter was soooooooo short and not one of my best chapter (I hate introducing new characters and plots - so much hard work), I've decided to upload this one too. It was going to be uploaded at the same time as Gossip, but ff. net was being a right pain in the ass.**

**Thankyou for the reviews for the last chapter, even though I said three reviews per chapter, I'm going to lenient with the rule every now and then. It depends on how much effort I actually put into the chapter :P**

**Now this chapter...I loved it and hated writing it. Honestly, trying to write with six characters wanting to have their say is HARD! These guys have their own minds and I can't control them. Take for example: Iason got fed up and wanted to leave, but Raoul wanted to continue talking to him. Imagine my dilema as an author!**

**So please review at the end!**

**Fantasy**

* * *

><p>Curiosity~<p>

Guy sighed softly with boredom as he was ushered into the strange looking room. Another Blondie was in the large room which was stacked with paperwork and several test tubes and beakers of some unknown substance; computers beeping every so often.

Ignoring the three Blondies who were in a discussion about looking after some pet, Guy took in his surroundings slowly, looking for anything which may be helpful in his attempt to escape in the future. There were several files in front of him, dumped on the floor indicating pet health and research. The top file was about some kind of leopard called Leo and the notes indicated that he was a successful product.

Frowning at the text, Guy thought about what an alien pet would look like and what danger it could pose for humans and Blondies if used in the right or wrong hands. He had never thought that the aliens attacking Earth would own pets like the humans own cats and dogs. An exclamation from the Blondie called Gideon called Guy back to the conversation.

It seemed that the Blondie they were talking to was a scientist and from the looks on the desk behind him, liked to experiment; but it was the words that Gideon said which put Guy on edge; "he's mine". Now what the fuck did that mean, and who else were they talking about? From the conversation so far which he had joined in at, it seemed that this scientist Blondie had a pet in the room.

Curious, Guy looked for it, but couldn't, as the said pet was blocked from his view by the Blondies.

"I've read the report, you know," the scientist grinned as he motioned for Guy to step forward. There was a soft silence as the Blondies stepped back and brought Guy forward. The three large beautiful men watched him intently as he stepped closer towards the scientist.

A vicious snarl halted his tracks as he looked past the scientist and to the snarling and hissing creature which was at the back of the room; a striped tail flicking agitatedly to and fro.

"What the fuck?" Guy started as he took in the ears and tail on the figure, "What is that?"

The one who was called Iason smiled, "That is Sir Raoul's pet," he placed his hand on Guy's shoulder, "A young modified pet."

Guy swallowed hard as he stared at the red creature hidden partially in the shadows at the back of the room.

"Sir Iason, don't make him fret, or he'll think I'll want him modified," Gideon sighed, "Guy, this is Katze. I'm sure you've met before."

The scientist, Sir Raoul gave a twisted grin to Guy before moving towards his pet and grabbing him by the neck, "He's harmless now, but it looks like he remembers you. But the question is; do you remember him?"

"Katze?" Guy breathed out in shock as he took in the delicate features of his old friend, which had then contorted in rage as the Blondie held him still, "What the fuck have you done to him!" Guy stared at the ears and tail which were moving constantly, showing the red haired man's anger and embarrassment.

Sir Raoul smiled devilishly as he used his free hand to gently stroke his pet's face, "Just a slight alteration to his DNA and outward appearance, nothing too harmful."

Guy hissed between his clenched teeth as he watch Katze struggle a little before allowing the Blondie touch him like a favoured possession.

"Sir Raoul, before I take my leave," Sir Iason began, shifting Guy towards Gideon who took hold of the angered human, "I came to report that the humans on Earth have decided to withdraw negotiations and that soon, we will be pulling back on our frontal attacks. Surrender from Earth is expected within the next few days."

Katze immediately softened his look and stared at the Blondies in surprise, his amber eyes wide in curiosity. This immediate change in conversation and Katze's reaction to Blondies had Guy paying attention to the Blondie's conversations.

Gideon nodded and Raoul's face creased in confusion, "That is sooner than expected; I was hoping that it would last longer."

Guy felt Gideon's hold tense and yelped in pain as his fingers dug into his flesh, "Easy there, you're going to rip out my skin if you keep doing that, you fuck!"

Gideon automatically loosened his grip, and massaged the pained area; much to Guy's surprise.

"The agreement we made with the pets cannot be ignored, Sir Raoul," Iason smirked, "You still keep your prize, as will Gideon and I. Once the official surrender is sent, we will be releasing the prisoners immediately once they have been briefed by my pets."

Raoul nodded in understanding, "Very well," he turned to face Guy once more, "So a physical check-up? You sure you don't want any modifications done to him, Sir Gideon?"

Iason bowed to Gideon and Raoul, enjoying the looks of outrage on Gideon and Guy's face at Raoul's suggestion, "Sir Raoul, I would also like to make an appointment for the equine pet. I would like him to be humanised more, he seems to be struggling to walk."

Guy perked up on the last comment, "You have a pet who can't fucking walk properly! What are you freaking Blondies – You have no heart at all!"

Katze glared at Raoul as Guy said this, his tail swishing still, "I told you Iason was going to make you fix that sick joke you did to him!" he snapped harshly to Blondie still holding his throat.

Raoul ignored Katze and Guy's outbursts, and bowed his head in acknowledgement, "I'll see to his that he'll be humanised more for you," he paused, "A bunny prototype has just been made, would you be interested in a complete species change?"

Iason paused on his way out of the messy room, "I'm sure that would be more appropriate to what you have done for him. My pet already hates what you have done to the poor fellow, and I expect that he may make his way down here to demand that you, what is the word…ah, fix him. I have already sent young Shian to inform him of the new reports from Earth."

And with last comment, Iason strode from the room, leaving Gideon and Guy to contend with Raoul and the very much pissed Katze.

* * *

><p><strong>There is a review button for a reason. No its not to make the page look pretty, it is there for you to click on. Yes, you click on it, its not a fancy picture, it is actually a review box which pops up and lets you give feed back or comment about the story. Every reviewer is entitled to his or her opinion (yes, there are dudes who read and write this stuff) but please no flames or arguments.<strong>

**Fantasy**


	34. Chapter 31: I Spy

~I Spy~

The Hall had become very quiet after Riki had left from conversing with a Blondie, leaving the prisoners to ponder on the circumstances they had found themselves to be in. Brad was already voicing out a conspiracy which Pete was blatantly ignoring, his eyes lustfully following Brad's pacing body rather than his words.

After several minutes of trying to converse with his cell mate and fed up with Pete's obvious attention to his body, Brad had placed a rather mean sucker punch to Pete's gut, rendering him unconscious from the pain. _Who ever said the short cute guy was weak_? Angered by his cell mate's actions, Brad had sat at the furthest corner of the cell and had into a light doze, one eye flicking open every few minutes to check on the prone body which lay opposite him.

Without anyone to talk to, since his cell mate was a blathering idiot who wanted to chat up the woman who was two cells down, Jeff was resigned to watching Puppy. The youngster had spoken to one of the prisoners a few aisles down and was asked to send a message to another prisoner. Accepting the short message and making sure that it was a suitable message to be passed along, the pup was now looking in each cell for the receiver of the message.

The Pup was also known for arranging cell swaps and letting people who knew each reside in the same cells so that he didn't have to keep on sending messages around for the prisoners. The kind hearted pet was too lazy to keep running around the place, and the two cats didn't really are if they swapped the prisoners around as it kept the prisoners happy and content during their imprisonment.

"What the hell?" Jeff muttered as he spied the Blondie who had previously spoken to Riki earlier re-enter the Hall and make his way towards Puppy.

The young pup looked confused and tried to back away, talking in soft tones, but was grabbed by the Blondie's large hand, the other hand moving to stroke the pet's head softly. The pup froze and allowed the Blondie to publicly give him attention, his tail between his legs in fear. The Blondie then pulled the pup closer and whispered into his furry twitching ear.

When he released the pet, the Blondie had an evil looking smirk to his face as Puppy blushed and turned his head away, his ears trembling and drooping over his head.

Leaning closer to the bars, Jeff strained to hear the conversation, but quickly gave up when it became obvious that the short exchange was over. The Blondie stroked the pet once more, fondling at his ears before moving away and making his exit.

As he did so, one of the cats came round the corner and almost collided with the Blondie, but he quickly stopped and bowed out of the way; letting the Blondie pass. Keeping his body bent, the cat turned his head towards the Blondie and watched him leave before straightening up and staring at the large entrance.

From his angle, Jeff was unable to see the cat's face, so he was unsure of which one it was, but he could tell that the cat was not happy for seeing the Blondie. The prisoners who could glimpse the cat's face were moving back in fear; an obvious clue to the cat's reaction to the Blondie.

Puppy on the other hand had lightened up a bit and was wagging his tail slowly as the Blondie vanished from sight. He approached the cat and whispered something to him, which calmed the cat down. Nodding his head and petting Puppy on the head, the cat carried on his rounds, back tracking towards the office.

The young pup quickly located the person he was looking for and passed the message on, and then walked slowly towards the office, his tail steadily becoming still as he neared the office and went inside.

"I'm glad that we have such a nice view of the office and entrance from here," Brad whispered across to Jeff, startling him.

"When the hell did you wake up?" Jeff hissed to Brad, checking to see if Pete had awoken yet from Brad's hit.

"I was awake all this time," Brad grinned, "I've been thinking of Leo being who he is, and I think that the other pets might be in the same predicament."

"No shit."

"Seriously, if we can figure out what is going on here, and get Leo to bust us out of here, then we can -" Brad whispered excitedly until Jeff cut him off.

"Didn't you say that Leo wanted us to remain here, and not be freed," Jeff asked, his eyebrow raised, "What if he's changed, not only in appearance, but in mind as well. He could be a traitor or a look alike for all we know."

Brad was silent as he took this in, and Jeff turned from the boy and back to the office, "I think that we need to wait a little longer before you put together your escape plan. For all we know, we could be plying right into their hands."

"Or you could just shut up and let a man sleep."

Jeff turned back sharply and Brad shuffled quickly away from the not sleeping anymore body which had just spoken. Moving slowly with a hand cradling his stomach where Brad had given him a good whack, Pete sat up and leaned against the bars.

"All that jabbering is enough to make anyone suspicious of you guys," Pete sighed, glaring at Brad as he massaged his stomach, "And I've figured something out you idiot!"

Jeff smirked as Brad crossed his arms and waited for the man to continue speaking, refusing to go any closer, "And just what did you figure out, Pete?"

Pete remained silent as he stared at Brad again, lust pooling into his gaze and into his lower body, much to Brad's irritation.

Casting a glance to Jeff who was watching with mild interest, Pete grinned, and raised three fingers, "Three can share a cell if you get what I mean."

"Fuck off!" Brad hissed as Jeff's eyes lit up and visually licked Brad's body, "Don't you fucking dare, or I'll rip your balls off."

Grinning, Jeff turned from his visual stimulation and watched for one of the pets, to see if he could arrange a little cell change. His own body hardening at the thought of getting into that cell with that delicious body.

* * *

><p><strong>Oops, no smut!<strong>

**Sorry, but its on its way! I PROMISE! I've slowed down a LOT because I'm focusing all my energy into **_First Encounter_** which is annoyingly no where near finished! **

**I am sorry for the delay, but I also got knocked back a bit when I got my A-level Winter results. I didn't do so great in an important subject...:( But I'm now back on track, and hopefully we'll get to see **_Interception_** by the end of the month followed by **_First Encounter_** (crosses fingers and prays that it will get done!).**

**Thankyou**

**Please Review**

**Fantasy**


	35. Chapter 32: Interception

I apologise for the long delay - I've been very busy and unable to log into for some odd reason. Here is the next chapter, and after this, I shall be uploading the un-edited version of First Encounter. Thankyou to those who have been waiting patiently and to those new readers who are interested in the story. I'm in the middle of chapter 2 for CFIL and midway a smexy chapter for PAR, so please be a little more patient.

BTW - If you check out my livejournal account, you'll find the old lost chapters that I lost before I could post them, resulting in a complete re-write. Take a sneak peek !

Fantasy

* * *

><p>~Interception~<p>

The corridor to Sir Raoul's laboratory was long and every few metres an AI Bot would glide past, beeping at the black pet that was making his way down the path. Ignoring the persistent Bots, the pet strode down the corridor, his onyx eyes focused only ahead of him.

Iason watched the pet take purposeful strides towards him, his tail starting to swish both in fear and in partial annoyance. His ears had pricked forwards, showing that despite his attempt at trying to ignore the Blondie, he was acutely aware of the man's presence. A crooked smile slipped onto Iason's stoic face, his cold blue yes lighting at the chance to tease his pet before he escorted him back to his quarters.

As Riki reached Iason and was about to pass him, Iason caught the pet's arm, stopping him from walking onwards, "Where are you going, pet?"

Riki glared up at the Blondie who was holding onto his upper arm; his grip holding him fast, his dark eyes fixed to the Blondie's light blue eyes which twinkled with amusement, "I did not think that I had to report every little detail to you."

Iason's fingers squeezed the pet's arm, making him wince in pain, "I believe I asked you a question, and therefore I require an answer."

Ignoring the Blondie's statement, Riki growled in his throat, his tail twitching, "Where I go has no effect on you as long as I stay within the Blondie territory," his eyes flashed in anger as Iason's thumb moved in small circles against his arm.

"That is what was agreed upon three years ago, but bear in mind pet, I shall not allow behaviour like I have seen from those years before," Iason smirked as Riki faltered, "I am still waiting for an answer."

Turning his head away from the Blondie, his ears drooping a little with defeat, Riki sighed, "I'm going to see your so called best friend, Sir Raoul. Anything wrong with that?"

Seeing his pet's stance change from aggression to submission, Iason softened his grip, "And what were you going to see him about?" He lowered his head so that it was almost level with his pet's face. Riki flinched at the closing of the distance between them, his ears pressing flat against his head.

"To ask him to fix Bree," He paused, waiting for a response from his Blondie master, when none came he continued, "He doesn't deserve this. He was always one who never like war, and you know it. So please..." his voice trailed as Iason pulled Riki closer and into his embrace. Daring not to anger the Blondie, Riki accepted the touch, his breath catching in his throat as a hand slipped down his back; softly stroking his tense body until it reached his tail.

"I've already discussed this with Sir Raoul, pet," Iason sighed into Riki's twitching furry ears, "You do not need to go and discuss anything with that Blondie, not when you should be with me." He smiled as he slipped his fingers under Riki's low riding trousers and to the soft skin hidden beneath, "I also suspect you are aware of the circumstances of your home planet,"

Riki hissed, and unsure of whether the pet was reacting to Iason's touch or of what he had said, Iason continued, "How shameful it must be, for a great Commander such as yourself to submit to an alien race in order to protect your planet."

Riki growled, "I can bear any shame, if it enables the safety of my planet," he stopped when a single finger entered him, panting against Iason's chest, Riki buried his burning face into the soft material, "Please, stop."

Ignoring his pet's plea, Iason stroked the soft gland inside the warmth of his pet with his finger, teasing a second to enter along side. Riki whimpered at the sensations, biting down on his lip to hold back his embarrassing cries, stiffening his body in retaliation to the Blondie's touch.; his tail stiffly entwined around Iason's arm.

"Let us continue this elsewhere," Iason whispered, his soft breath tickling Riki's ears, "Or would like to put on a performance for the next person to walk these floors?" He continued when Riki moaned in protest when the Blondie pulled back, leaving the pet in painful arousal.

Not wanting to put on a public display Riki waited for Iason to lead the way, ignoring the growing frustration which was heightened every second. He felt his pants tighten as his cock strained against the leather; begging for some release. Averting his eyes from the Blondie, he flinched when a large hand rested on the small of his back, pushing him forward.

"You lead," Iason smirked, "Take us to my chambers."

Irked at the Blondie's taunting, Riki's tail flicked side to side like a pissed off snake waiting to strike; only it was a warning to Iason that his pet was not in the best of moods.

Pleased that his pet was not being outright rebellious towards him, Iason could not help but wonder about how the Commander would have behaved all those years back. As he watched the sawying of his pet's hips, Iason was reminded of the first day the two of them met ten years ago.

Before the war...


	36. Side Story: First Encounter

**First Encounters**

The doors slowly hissed open revealing a bare corridor which stretched on for a few metres, halting at another door. The air was crisp and sterile. Glancing at his two companions, Sir Iason made the first move from the airlock and proceeded down the corridor. Sir Raoul and Sir Gideon followed a few steps behind; both of them unusually silent for once. Their constant bickering and teasing had been enough to drive Sir Iason insane on the flight to the small blue planet.

The three of them had been handpicked by the Queen to visit the planet and negotiate an alliance and trade of information and resources. Sir Iason as he was the one closest to the Queen as her confidant and Sir Raoul to assess the Earthian beings from a biological view point. Sir Gideon was chosen for his superior combat ability and his ability to protect the two Blondies from any attack. Not that Sir Iason was expecting anything to actually cause any harm to him.

Already Sir Iason was feeling sick at having to converse face to face with the little creature which they had been speaking to through video links. From the images, Sir Iason could see that the fat round creature with several folds of skin on his face and neck was an ugly being, and already he was not looking forward to meeting any more of the human race, as the fat little creature had called his kindred. To actually meet the one from the screens without the protection of the monitors was horrifying enough, and he was sure that on the way he was going to meet more of the fat things.

"Sir Iason? Are you okay?"

Sir Iason paused in his thoughts and glanced back at his close friend, Sir Raoul, "I am fine, Sir Raoul. Why do you ask?"

Sir Gideon coughed into his gloved hand, staring straight ahead, "I'm afraid that you look like you've swallowed something foul, Sir."

Sir Raoul smirked as Iason realised that he had been expressing his discomfort through his facial expression; a rare sight for many of the Blondies for Sir Iason who had a stoic expression and rarely ever showed any of his emotions.

"So meeting these humans make you uncomfortable, that is astonishing," Sir Raoul sighed with his smirk spreading into a large grin, his deep blue eyes twinkling with mirth.

Ignoring sir Raoul's enjoyment at seeing Sir Iason's displeasure of negotiating with the lowly humans, Sir Gideon followed Sir Iason, "I would advise to ignore him or better yet, leave him behind, but due to our orders, we can't."

Sir Iason sighed, nodding his head in silent agreement and continued walking down the corridor, his golden hair billowing behind him.

Seeing Sir Iason agree with Sir Gideon, Sir Raoul scowled and raised his nose to the air, "Well aren't you unlucky that I have to accompany you."

At this action from his friend, Sir Iason allowed a small smirk to appear on his face.

**oOoOoOo**

Riki stared at the door. Just behind it were the aliens sent to negotiate with the world leader for a peace treaty. Being 26 years old and in such a high position of command, Riki considered himself lucky to be part of the hand selected personnel for greeting the Aliens and escorting them to the world leader, Manon.

"So how is the little brat these days?" Bree asked as he leaned against the wall, disregarding the protocol required. His long wavy blond hair was tied back in a loose pony tail, "Last time I heard that he caused some trouble in the armoury."

Sighing heavily, Riki relaxed from staring at the door, and glanced at his friend, "He's been better behaved since Katze and Guy took him somewhere," he paused pulling a smoke from his pocket, "But where they took him, I have no clue."

Lighting the smoke, Riki offered one to Bree, who shook his head, "You know I don't smoke," he wafted his hand to dispel the smoke Riki had just exhaled, "You let Guy and Katze deal with him then, poor kid."

"It was them or getting grounded from leaving the house, ever," Riki puffed, "the brat nearly caused one of the grenades to detonate in a stock of gunpowder."

Bree laughed, "And just what was he trying to do?"

"He was trying to make a firework or something," Riki shook his head, "Silly kid, he could have just bought one from the shops."

"A firework?" Bree asked, his grin faltering.

Riki paused, "Yeah. He wanted to light one for Mimea next month," Stubbing out the cigarette Riki looked into Bree's eyes, "Not one for his birthday."

Bree moved from the wall and placed a palm on Riki's shoulder, "I'm sorry, I had no idea."

Putting his hand over Bree's and slowly pushing it off, Riki gave a weak smile, "I don't know how to deal with this. If it was the rebellious stage, I can easily deal with that with a knock to the head."

The doors hissed as they started to open, cutting their conversation short. Stubbing out his smoke and standing straight, Riki motioned to Bree to do the same. Although he was a lower rank than Riki, Bree was able to join Riki by his request. As Bree was a well known technician, he was able to use the excuse that the new science that the Aliens brought may need to be analysed and recorded. Manon bought the case easily, which was why the two of them were now stood watching the doors slowly open revealing the Aliens.

"All bets on them being covered in slime and gross," Bree whispered to Riki as the door fully opened and a the spray of disinfectant smoke spilled out. Riki laughed softly in return and waited.

Through the smoke three figures appeared, striding through the doors without even noticing the billowing smoke.

"Are they trying to choke us first?" A voice from one of the figures asked the other as they cleared the smoke.

"No, this is some sort of disinfectant gas," another replied, "I believe they want to keep the environment sterile, which is understandable, since we may not know what could be lethal to either of us."

"I see," the first voice sighed, "But they could have at least put out warning signs so that we knew what to expect."

Riki and Bree exchanged quick glances as the mist cleared and the aliens became visible to them.

"Oh my, and what are these delightful creatures?" the second voice asked, his voice laced with curiosity and something else which felt very sinister.

Riki blinked several times to make sure that his eyes were not playing tricks on him for the three aliens which had strode through were not what Riki had expected.

The one which had spoken had dark blue eyes which flitted from Riki to Bree. Golden blond hair which curled slightly, reached past his broad shoulders. His height was a good two foot above Riki and Bree. He was wearing some kind of white body suit, knee high boots with a small heel, and a red cloth crossed his chest; a golden emblem of two moons glittered at him.

The other two were of the same height, except that one had longer light blond hair which was perfectly straight and instead of a red sash, had a dark blue sash. The other had shoulder length golden blond hair and a green sash. Together, the three of them were very intimidating and powerful; their strength radiating off their handsome physiques .

"Probably some poor creatures that Manon has got as lapdogs," The blond alien with the green sash said to the red, rolling his green eyes, "Although, one of them seems to be hostile."

Riki turned to Bree to see that his friend had bristled at the thought of being a lapdog to Manon. Even though Bree worked with Riki and was part of the same military group, Bree refused to acknowledge the world leader, voting instead for Daryl to be world leader. The vote resulted in Manon's leadership.

"Bree!" Riki hissed, "Ignore it."The three aliens stared at Riki and Bree. Sir Iason was the first to speak, "I understand, do forgive my colleagues misunderstanding. We had assumed that humans all bore a likeness to your world leader, Mr Manon."

The Blond with the green sash approached the pair of humans, as Bree contained his anger, "They seem to be well trained," he glanced at the Blond with the blue sash, "Sir Iason, maybe we can negotiate for some creatures like this for servitude as well?"

The one called Sir Iason nodded slowly, his eyes fixed on Riki. Holding back a growl in this voice Riki spoke up, finding that he had to correct the misunderstanding that the aliens had come across, "We shall be your escorts to Mr Manon's office where the negotiations for peace between your kind and us humans can commence," he paused for effect, "I'm also afraid that we will not be using humans as part of the negotiations, I apologise for any misunderstandings."

Bree snorted, and turned away, leaving Riki to deal with mess, "Mr Manon," he paused, "Well he's a special case I think we can say." As he said this Bree coughed into his hand, trying to contain his laughter, "My colleague, Bree, does not support Mr Manon in world leadership, I'm afraid, so I apologise for his behaviour."

"I see," Sir Iason slowly nodded, the other two blonds watching the exchange between Riki and one of their own, "I take it that you offer his support then?"

Riki frowned, "It is the military duty to be loyal to the planet, despite who ever is the world leader. My opinion has no say."

The blond alien with the red sash stepped forth, "And who are you, anyway?" His deep blue eyes moving up and down Riki's body, "I doubt that this Mr Manon has sent some lowly grunts to escort us instead of himself, although, sending someone has at least amazed me."

Riki smiled, "I am the military Commander of all the Earth's fleets,, Riki Dark and this is my associate Bree Loveday. Bree deals with technical support and is a top engineer. We have been chosen to be your escorts for the duration of your visit."

"A military Commander? I'm impressed," the blond with the green sash said to Sir Iason, "I believe I have found someone to discuss military business with during this stay." He turned to Riki, "I am Sir Gideon Laget. I am the Military Leader of Amoi, I suggest that we could share our military experiences with one another."

Bree stepped up to Riki, his composure regained, "I think that we are a little short on time. Mr Manon just sent an IM reminding me of how time can be used, but not wasted., He scowled, " the idea of him sending me petty sayings is sickening."

Riki grinned, nodding his head, "If you would please follow us this way," he motioned to the three aliens, "and we'll take you to Mr Manon."

**oOoOoOo**

Sir Iason followed the two humans while Sir Gideon chose speaking softy to the Military Commander; Sir Raoul had opted to walk next to Sir Iason.

"Fascinating, is it not, Iason?" Raoul whispered to his best friend, "To think that such lovely looking creatures are kin to that fat pig of a leader, Manon."

Iason smiled, "What I find interesting is that there is some political unrest between the natives and the World Leader."

The blond human, Bree glanced back at the pair of aliens, his face creased in confusion before he was spoken to by Sir Gideon. He answered the question directed to him swiftly and was soon absorbed in the conversation.

Raoul put his head to one side, "With that guy's looks, I think I understand that Bree's dislike of the World Leader" he paused, "But that Bree is kind of annoying. That Blond hair, no human should have such hair."

Iason sighed, "This is not Amoi, Raoul. It seems that hair colour does not signify power and wealth. Did you not consider this when you saw the brown hair of that disgusting human, Manon?"

Raoul scowled, "Blond haired creatures should only be us Blondies, is that not what her majesty taught us?"

"Don't be getting yourself wound up over something so trivial, Raoul," Iason scolded, "We should be focusing on the negotiations."

Raoul stopped scowling, and a playful grin spread across his face, "Focusing on the negotiations? Sir Iason, was it not you I saw staring at that beautiful Riki? Although, I have to admit, his outward appearance is enough for me to wish that he was not human. To be able to train him myself, oh the possibilities are endless."

Iason remained silent, his eyes watching the gentle sway of Riki's hips .

"But, it seems that I won't be able to do as I wish," Raoul carried on, not realising that Iason was no longer giving him any attention, "He's a human, and they don't have slavery or servitude here. Where did they ever go wrong? Do they not have pets? And if they do, what are their pets? Something even sweeter?" He shook his head back to clear his hair from his face, "Iason, please at least get me a pet. I'd love to get my hands on one."

"You'd love to get your hands on anything, Sir Raoul," Sir Gideon said dryly.

Raoul stopped speaking and suddenly realised that he was talking loud enough for the others to hear, and thus their own conversations had come to an end.

The two humans were further ahead, muttering to one another with Riki giving strange glances to Sir Raoul every so often. Sir Gideon was now walking abreast with Sir Raoul, with Sir Iason trailing behind.

"My hands like to touch because I'm a scientist, Sir Gideon," Sir Raoul retorted, trying to regain his composure, "I like to get a feel for things for scientific research."

Sir Gideon raised his eyebrow, "And you think you have the right to research on pets?"

"Everything I do is done in the name of science, Sir Gideon," Raoul snorted, raising his nose in the air, "And what can I research if not pets?"

Iason sighed as the two bickered, and noticed that the two humans had become increasingly wary of the Blondies, their movements becoming more light and alert. The one named Riki was walking behind the blond human, his strides measured to stay between the human and the Blondies. A clever way to remain in both a defensive and offensive position.

Once again, Iason found that his gaze was drawn to the young Commander, his eyes stripping the outer clothes from the lithe body of the human. The human was clothed in black leather trousers and a skin tight short sleeved shirt, which showed the rippling toned muscles which flexed with his every move. So visually removing the humans clothing was easy, however, imagining the human in naked form was almost too stimulating. Closing his ice blue eyes, Iason halted his thoughts and focused on the negotiations which would soon begin.

**oOoOoOo**

"Welcome, welcome to our planet," Manon grinned, his chubby face laden with cold sweat, "It is our greatest pleasure for you to visit our most humble planet." Rubbing his hands together and bending his back slightly in deference, the man looked like a walrus.

Riki looked away as the World Leader continued to welcome the aliens, finding the fat man to be sickening, especially in the way we went overboard in trying to ass-kiss the aliens into getting them to like him. The same way in which he convinced all the ambassadors to vote for him before he replaced them with his own choices through certain means.

Stood behind the World Leader were the three AACs,; Kirie the Ambassador of American Continents, Stee the Ambassador of African Continents and Lusa the Ambassador of Asian Continents. All three of them were wearing black robes with red stripes and were holding portable screens, their fingers recording everything going on whilst relaying orders to their subordinates.

The three aliens, Sir Iason, Sir Gideon and Sir Raoul were stood in front of the World Leader, distaste clearly shown on their faces, even the expressionless Sir Iason was showing signs of discomfort being in the presence of the lowly human who called himself the Leader of the planet.

Bree had already found a reason to leave, something to do with the technicians needing him to help out Katze with some virus which some idiot had accidentally downloaded onto the mainframe. Saying a quick formal goodbye, Bree had left Riki to take the aliens the rest of the way to Manon's office.

Remembering this, Riki smiled softly. The real reasons for which Bree had chosen to leave early were actually to do with the conversation which had been occuring between the aliens about scientific research and pets. From the sounds of it, if Bree and Riki were not human, they were going to ask for them as property. Clenching his teeth, Riki reminded himself that the aliens had only seen Manon and had automatically come to a conclusion on how humans were supposed to look like, which was why he stopped Bree from reacting to the insult.

"Ah, Commander," Manon called to Riki, his face twisting into one of his crooked grins, "The guests need some refreshments, go get some. Show some hospitality will you, lowly dog!"

Biting his tongue and ignoring his desire to hit the pig, Riki nodded and began to leave the room.

"We are fine, Mr Manon," Sir Iason spoke up, "You do not need to send the Commander to cater for us."

Riki stopped and glanced back in surprise at the sharpness of the alien's tone. Not only was Sir Iason frowning, but Sir Gideon looked extremely pissed off. Remembering the alien's position, Riki automatically understood the alien's anger at how the World Leader treated his Commander. The lack of respect for Riki was almost as disrespecting Sir Gideon.

"Oh, no, no," Manon continued, "We must show our gratitude for your peaceful suggestion for negotiations. You are, after all, the first alien threat our planet has received. Any movements towards peace are welcomed with open arms. Any thing you wish will be given to you in order to uphold the peace."

The three AACs nodded in agreement, softly murmuring their respects to the aliens.

Keeping a straight face in order not to cause any problems for the negotiations, Riki bowed respectfully to the members of the room, "I'll return shortly with the required refreshments, sirs." He exited the room quickly, closing the door behind him softly.

"What happened in there?"

Glancing up Riki glared at his best friend,, "Something which does not need to concern you, Guy"

Leaning against the wall, a long brown haired man was waiting for him, his arms crossed against his chest. His outfit was similar to Riki's except that he wore a black trench coat which made him seem even more imposing.

"You look like you've been told to eat shit, especially with that defiant look in your eyes which are screaming out that they want to kill someone," Guy drawled, his dark eyes locking onto Riki's own black eyes, "What did the bastards do?"

Sighing and opening a link on his wrist Riki spoke into the miniature speaker, "Can we get some drinks up to the conference room 12," He glanced at Guy, "And can we have them sent up quickly. Enough for nine personnel."

"Nine?" Guy asked, unfolding his arms, "So five aliens came? That is less than what was expected."

Shaking his head as he finished the transmission Riki smiled, "No, two are for us. I really need a drink before I go back in."

"For us, then that means," Guy gasped in astonishment, "Three? Only three?"

Riki nodded, "Only three, but that is more than enough. One of them is a Military Leader of their planet, and one is a freaky scientist.," he paused, " and the other I think is one from higher up. He seems to lead them, hell, he could be their leader."

The two of them remained in silence as the information slowly sank in. Several minutes passed as Guy's face slowly contorted in anger.

"That Manon could bloody well blow the whole thing!" Guy eventually snapped, his body tensing at the idea, "Who ever voted him into leadership needs to be shot!"

Riki grinned, all of his friends including himself had voted for Daryl to be World Leader. The mere thought of Manon being the World Leader was not only sickening, but also against all codes of honour. Putting a man who sat in the shadows and used people like pawns to get what he wanted was not an ideal world that the Earthians wanted.

"I agree with you there," Riki patted Guy's tense shoulders as the caterer arrived carrying a tray of refreshments, "Have a drink with me now quickly, before I re-enter the nest of dragons, will you?"

The caterer approached the pair, waiting for further orders from the Commander. Swiping a glass of whisky from the tray, and toasting it to Riki, Guy downed the glass, much to the caterer's protests. Riki shook his head quietly at the caterer and took a glass for himself and downed it. The caterer seeing the Commander do so, remained silent and stared at the glasses of whisky on the tray.

"Good luck, my friend," Guy smiled sadly, " I wish I could be helpful in someway..."

Riki waved his hand, "Nah, you've done enough already by talking to me," he took the tray from the waiting caterer, "Now let's hope the aliens like whisky."

**oOoOoOo**

Raoul raised an eyebrow at Sir Iason as the young Commander was sent away like a dog to attend to a measly task which was not only degrading for the human for for Sir Gideon as well. Iason tilted his head, silently telling his friend not to respond.

Manon, oblivious to the Blondie's reactions to how he had treated a superior officer, was still prattling on about the benefits of what their planet had to offer in the negotiations. Negotiations which still were yet to begin.

Irritated with the how things were progressing, Gideon decided to leave. He headed for the exit that the young Commander had taken. Iason and Raoul watched his progress, accepting his need to escape from the desire to kill the fat pig of a human before him.

"Oh, Sir, where are you going?" one of the men wearing the black robes, his eyes watching the Blondie's movements, "If you'd like to venture outside, please allow me to guide you." The man approached Sir Gideon, bowing in respect.

Manon ignored the conversation and continued blabbering on his own. Sir Iason and Sir Raoul were showing that they were listening, but Gideon could tell that they were more interested in Gideon's conversation; sir Raoul pouting slightly at the idea he was going to be left with the World Leader. However, Raoul knew he couldn't leave Sir Iason on his own with the human, so he showed his anger and annoyance to Sir Gideon.

"Do as you want," Sir Gideon sighed and opened the door and quickly stepped outside, with human on his heels.

Through the door, Gideon halted in surprise as he watched two humans converse with the young Commander. Of the two who were with the Commander, on of them stood out; his tall intimidating frame towering Riki. Long brown unruly hair was tied back in order to tame it, and his clothes suggested that he was an officer of some rank. As he watched the humans, the Ambassador whom had insisted in following him spotted the small group.

"You have no access here, lieutenant Guy," the Ambassador admonished the officer who was conversing with the commander, "and what are you drinking?"

Gideon blinked at the Ambassador who strode towards officers, and rose his eyebrows in surprise as the two clank their empty glasses before turning to the clearly annoyed Ambassador.

"Oh shit, who the hell is that?" the long haired human cried out when he saw Sir Gideon, "I don't remember a guy like that working here."

Riki grinned at the lieutenant who was gobsmacked at the sight of the alien, "This is Sir Gideon, the military leader of Amoi. He is one of the negotiators who has come to our planet to discuss a peace treaty," As he said this, he shifted his hold on the tray of drinks, "And the caterer brought too many drinks, and we did not want our revered world leader to drink too much, Kirie."

The ambassador grimaced as he took in the commanders words, "Still, the lieutenant has no clearance for this area," he stopped when Riki frowned and shook his head.

"Ambassador, I see you are escorting Sir Gideon," Guy smiled slyly, as Kirie nodded his head, "Then why not allow us to show him around, and you bring in the refreshments?" As he said this, he lifted the tray from Riki's hands and dumped the tray into Kirie's arms, "I'm sure everyone is waiting, Ambassador."

Stunned by the lieutenants actions, and not wanting to cause a scene in front of the alien guest, Kirie nodded slowly, "Very well, but I don't wan to see you around here again without clearance!" He then turned quickly, and mumbled an apology for the disrespect shown to Sir Gideon.

Once gone, Guy burst into a fit of giggles with Riki howling with laughter.

"Oh it never gets old!" Guy laughed, holding his stomach, "So you are from Amoi, right?" he said to Gideon, his eyes twinkling with mirth.

Surprised that the human knew of his planet's name he nodded, "Yes, I am Sir Gideon Laget, Military Leader of Amoi," he introduced himself again, "And you are lieutenant?"

Sobering up, Riki answered for his friend, "This is lieutenant Guy. He is part of my elite squad for battle strategies," he paused, glancing back at the door which lead back to the conference room, "he's a good man to work with, despite what the higher ups say."

Guy frowned "Enough of internal conflicts, " he glanced at Riki who shrugged his shoulder, "So, you're called Gabriel then,"

"No, Gideon, you idiot!" Riki snickered, "Honestly, you and names. Its amazing that you remember your name, let alone mine!"

Gideon sighed as he watched the exchange between the two humans, finding their banter to be just as irksome as Sir Raoul's pestering. However, he could tell that the two humans were of very good friends, and that they respected one another. The lack of respect for the World Leader and for the Ambassador, whom he had learned was called Kirie, also told him that there was some kind of internal conflict within the political system. This information was vital for his brethren if they were to complete the negotiations without causing any problems which could lead to unnecessary bloodshed.

**OoOoOoO**

"What a waste of time," Raoul moaned as he and Iason strolled down the corridor of their ship, heading towards the bridge, "I mean, the stupid idiot didn't even get round to mentioning a treaty."

Iason nodded, his mind elsewhere as Raoul complained about the failed meeting for the negotiations. The World Leader had only rambled on about how beautiful his planet was and about the linage of family and his rise to political power. Not one for listening to trivial speeches Iason had spent most of his time daydreaming about the human he had recently met. The dark haired and eyed creature with bronze skin he itched to touch with his fingertips.

"And then Gideon found an escape from all that nonsense," Raoul rambled on, his face reddening with anger, "I think that he should have stayed with us during that torture."

"I would not personally classify a human who has a far too large an ego to be a torturous experience, knowing you and your hobbies." Iason answered his friend, a smirk playing on his lips.

Gideon had immediately gone to the bridge at a far brisker pace than the others. It was obvious that in his exploration of the base, he had learned many things and had heard things which were not to be said in other's hearing.

Raoul was curious of what Gideon had learned, and had teased the Blondie until said Blondie hurried away without a word.

"What I do is in the name of science, Iason." Raoul mumbled, "Why must I always explain this to you of all people?"

Reaching the end of the corridor where a large steel door blocked their way, Iason turned to face Raoul, "It seems that the negotiations may take longer than what we first assumed, so please don't agitate my staff during your stay."

Raoul puffed out his chest, "And what makes you think that?"

Smiling softly, Iason keyed in the codes on the pad before him, opening the door and revealing the small presence on the other side.

Seeing her, they both immediately dropped to one knee in respect, "your Highness."

**OoOoOoOoO**

* * *

><p><em>Hello!<em>

_This is the short story with a a nice cliffie to leave you all hanging. I wrote this in mind to explain more about Jupiter and well, lets just say that I digressed too much and now I realised that soon it would become an independant story all by itself; which was not what I wanted. This means that you'll have to wait until the mood hits me again to continue this side story. I may just write another short story anyway._

_So now you all know what it was like 10 years before the war with the Blondies. As you can see there is some political unrest and conflicts within the government and military. I have had speculation that Raoul is too informal, but please do not worry - Raoul is still my freakish Big Bad Boy and he still has that "Blondie" element to him. Yes, I know this is no longer with the original story of Ai no Kusabi, but I love the characters and placing them in this world is lots of fun._

_Please review for me!_

_Fantasy_


	37. Limited Edition: C21C22C24

**Heya!**

**Because I'm taking my time with the smutty scene between Iason and Riki (and fighting with Essays for college) I'm going to post that lost data here! Its going to be up until the next chapter, because you all deserve a little smex and love from everyone. So this is a limited time only to read on ffnet, however, this will remain on my LJ for viewing as well.**

**This is that data I had to rewrite when I lost my USB (someone eventually handed it in :P)**

**Thank you for your support**

**Fantasy**

* * *

><p>"Brad! Oi Brad!"<p>

"Shurrup…"

"Brad!"

The voice was persistent in trying to wake him up, despite it being hissed in extremely hushed tones. Cracking one eye open Brad jumped to see two big brown eyes staring at him through the bars.

"You're awake!" Puppy grinned, wagging his tail softly.

Groggily sitting up, Brad glanced around himself, and saw that everyone was sound asleep, "what time is it?"

Still grinning, "Around 3am," Puppy said, messing with one of the locks on the door. Two were already undone, and the final one was nearly unlocked.

Sensing something was up, Brad snuck forward, "What's up? You are breaking us out?"

Shaking his head, Puppy glanced down at Brad, "No, just you, for a while. Leo wants to talk to you."

Pulling back in surprise, Brad cocked his head, "Why?" The last time he had spoken to Puppy was of an idea to escape the Blondies, but the little pup had just dismissed the idea. So why now did the pets seem interested in the escape? Or are they going to punish him for such ideas, without the others knowing? And how did they know that Brad wanted to talk to Leo? There were way too many questions.

"Because, Brad. Leo just returned from Sir Iason's side, and he never got to talk to you when I mentioned what you said to me earlier," Puppy finished with the locks, and gently swung the door open. "Come on, and stay close to me. Don't think about running."

Following the pet's orders, Brad clambered out of the Cell and stood next to the pet, waiting for him to lock up the Cell. One done, the pet turned to face Brad, wagging his tail, and motioned him to follow.

They walked down the silent aisle, making sure not to wake anyone, and made their way to the office where the pets stayed. Once they reached the door, Puppy turned and faced Brad once more.

"No loud voices and don't stare!" he whispered, turning to push the door slowly open. Light pooled from the room, but once both were inside, the door was closed, cutting off the light.

Inside the room Brad stared at the four pets. The two cats were sat a large table which was covered in papers, working out some calculations, the centaur was reclining on one of the cots, all his legs but one folded underneath his large body, the remaining front leg dangling over the cot's side, swinging back and forth.

The pet, Leo, was stood leaning against the far wall, where he was able to see everything which occurred in the room, and watch who entered and left. But rather than wearing the tattered rags, he was wearing just a plain black top and trousers, which left the rest of his body visible. His head was bent forward in the light, and with the dark covering of black hair, his face was not visible, but the two black ears which twitched towards Brad were. A long black tail flicked, catching Brad's attention, and he watched the black snake flick and twitch with awe.

"Stupid fuck is an eyesore, Wolf," Leo growled, causing Brad to look down at the floor, "But you said he was the one,"

The two cats stopped working and glanced at the Prisoner, their identical looks making it seem like there was a mirror between them both.

"This is Brad, Leo," Puppy approached the black leopard slowly, his tail still, ears flat against his head, "and he said he wants to escape, with all of us."

Before Brad could react, the Centaur leaned forward, "He's the one who mentioned something about leaving here. The one who made me think that…"he trailed off, eyes looking at the dark pet.

"Yeah, so…"Brad started, hoping he could get a word in, "I kinda figured that you guys don't willing serve the Blondies and thought that maybe, if we work together, we could all escape. I'm sure our planet will make room for you guys-"

"Make room for us?" The leopard chuckled, and his dark eyes glinted from beneath his hair, "Its so good to hear that we are welcomed among the humans," he growled low, "Especially since-"

"Dad!"

Brad turned sharply to face the person who just spoke, and was amazed to see it was Puppy, "Wait a sec, he's your Dad?"

Puppy glanced at Brad, and ignored him, "Pony doesn't like that kind of talk, and you know it!"

"Fuck, sorry man, I got wound up by those words from the Prisoner," Leo straightened up, and stalked towards the tense pet, resting his hand on the wavy silver hair, "I'm still sore from the past few days with the fucking prick. You okay?"

The centaur nodded slowly, "I'm fine; it's just hurts, the way he said that Earth will make room for us. The Earth is too pure for things like us to live on," he looked at Brad, "We can't go home, and we can't go to Earth. If we did, more blood will be spilt in the hunt for us, as we are not part of the Law."

Brad swallowed, "Fuck, what ever is up with you guys, you'd better spill it then. Because I can't help you, if you say nothing to me. Fuck, I want to be free, but if you guys are not part of the Law, then what are you part of? And I thought the Law only applied to Blondies and Humans? Seriously," he paused for breath, and then it dawned on him, "Fuck!"

Leo grinned, "Looks like it just hit him. Sorry mate," he looked at the centaur, "looks like he might have figured it out."

"It doesn't matter; let them think of us as they will. I'm still proud that I fought for my planet, before I became the enemy's toy."

"You were humans!" Brad exclaimed, connecting the dots, "No wonder the Blondies treat you like shit, and the way that Tiger was behaving in the Hall yesterday, and the way that, shit!" He looked at them, "Before the Law…"

The two cats came forward, "Keep this to yourself, kid, because who we are is of no importance. Just accept that we were humans, but we are not human anymore."

"Then why don't you help us? The Law was put in place last year, so there was plenty of time for you guys to find ways to help us from the inside!"

Leo sighed, "We can't help humans much, except to make sure that you stay alive in these Cells. And besides, how could we help when we've been captives ourselves."

Brad looked at Leo, trying to meet his eyes, "How long?" The leopard cocked his head in question, "How long have you been held as captives?"

"A few years, but enough of that. I want all thoughts of you guys trying to plan escape plans to be dropped," Leo hissed, placing a hand on his stomach, "So just sit tight until the war is over," he collapsed to his knees, "Fuck, get me another painkiller!" he snarled, his body shaking.

Brad watched in shocked silence as one of the cats, Kitty, rushed over with a mug of water and a tablet. The pet popped the white painkiller into his mouth and swallowed a gulp of water, and groaned, "Fucking Blondie prick, I'll kill him, kill him! Treats me like a toy, fuck, this toy has claws!"

"Time to go," Puppy whispered, tugging at Brad's arm, "Leo will kill you if you stay." He led the Prisoner out of the office and back to the Cell, "I'm sorry, but Leo and Pony have given up trying to go home. Ever since Sir Iason took Leo away and," he shook his head, "something happened to Leo."

The pet left Brad in Cell, and silently went back to the office, leaving Brad to try to make sense of what he had see.

So far all he could make sense was that the pet were humans captured before the Law came into effect, meaning that they were not protected from the Blondies as the humans were now. So the captured humans were experimented on, Brad realised, remembering what the Centaur said on one of the days Leo was gone. But something was holding them back, keeping them prisoner, despite their freedom to move about the Blondie's territory. And that something had to do with this Blondie Iason and Leo.

Remembering the red head and the Blondie then, remembering the violence the Blondie used on the pet, Brad flinched. That was their previous owner, Sir Raoul, the person who made them like that. Sitting on the cold floor, Brad shook his head.

"This is really complicated."

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**This next scene was a killer to lose. **

**I'm glad I've got it back, but what to do with it...**

Katze stirred, his head pounding in pain. Moving slowly, he heard the clink of chains once again. But this time, instead of being on a cold metallic floor, he was on a soft bed, with warm covers over him. Crawling up slowly out of the bed, Katze caught a glimpse of a golden mane of hair and froze, remembering the pain which came from the large hands, hands which made him into a creature with no life, but to serve.

"Do we always have to start like this, pet?" Raoul asked, miffed that again he had to wait for his pet to regain consciousness before he could do anything to the pet, his scientific mind warning him that his pet may have a concussion from the blows he had inflicted on the pet in his rage. Rage that the pet had drawn from him. It seemed like the human superstition of red head having fiery tempers may be true.

Katze ignored the Blondie, more focused on keeping his breathing steady, fear and rage already growing in his body. He could feel the aches on his body and the flick of his striped tail against his flesh. Looking down at his naked body, Katze glared at the new part of his body, which he had no complete control over. He paused. He was naked.

Moving around sharply, Katze turned to glare at the Blondie who had most likely undressed him, "I'm beneath you, so why do you touch me constantly?" he growled, his golden eyes landing on the deep blue eyes that stared back at him.

"I have the right to touch my own possessions do I not," The Blondie sighed, rising from his chair which was placed at the foot of the bed.

Moving round the bed, Raoul approached his pet cautiously, knowing that the feral feline was just like how the leopard was before he was tamed through chains and sexual frustration. The result was a broken pet, which Iason now had. A pet which responded to touch as he was taught, however, the mean streak in him had been snuffed out. Something he did not want to happen to his beautiful Katze. The fire behind those golden eyes was something he was fascinated by.

Seeing the Blondie was creeping slowly towards him, Katze leaned away, only to have his head pulled closer to the Blondie because of the chain. The chain which was in the Blondie's hand. The collar bit into Katze's neck, as he tried to jerk away from the enemy, but all he got was more pain from his aching head.

"Don't fight me Katze," The Blondie warned, bringing his own head closer to the pet's face, "You're mine, just as Riki is Iason's." and as he said that, he claimed the resisting red head's mouth, biting at the soft lips, forcing his pet's mouth open so that he could fully claim his pet's mouth, thrusting his tongue in.

Finding the sensation both pleasing and disgusting, Katze recoiled, clawing at the large chest which moved over him, trying to push the Blondie off him, breathing hard through his nose.

Feeling the red head's nails bite into his chest through his clothes, Raoul growled against Katze's lips, and reached down to grab Katze's manhood, stroking it softly, causing the pet to cease his struggled, and arch his body into Raoul's chest, trying to escape from the feelings caused by the Blondie.

Breaking the kiss, Raoul licked at the tender spot on Katze's neck, sucking on it as his pet twisted his body round onto his stomach in an effort to escape. He allowed the pet feel that he had some control in escaping the Blondie's grasp, but that was short lived and Raoul tightened his grip, making Katze yelp in half pain and pleasure, "Stop! Fuck!"

Grinning at the pet's discomfort, Raoul pushed his pet down, and yanked up his hips, pleased to see the tail was already curling itself around his arm, "Good pet, that's it," he whispered, as he started to lick at Katze's behind, making the pet moan and push his hips backwards.

Having a hand holding onto his now straining erection, and Raoul's tongue thrusting into him, Katze didn't know what to think, except that he needed to cum, and soon.

Preparing his pet for his entry, Raoul enjoyed enticing the lewd noises from Katze, running his free hand down the pet's spine, feeling the soft skin against his finger tips. When his fingers reached the base of the red and black tail, he gently pulled on it, stroking the join, where he knew the pet was most sensitive. Hearing the delectable cries from his pet, Raoul knew it was time.

Unfastening his trousers and stroking his own erection, the Blondie leaned over the pet, his hand no gripping the pet's neck, forcing down onto the sheets, "That's it, good boy," he soothed, making Katze relax, for a moment, before he thrust himself in to the hilt.

The cry from Katze was ear splitting, but was silenced by him biting the sheets in agony. Remaining still, to allow his pet to get used to his size, Raoul gently bit at the auburn ear, making it twitch , as he stroked his pet's erection gently, but holding him from his release.

When he felt the muscles around him loosen, he began to move, trying to bury himself in deeper with every strong thrust. With each thrust, Katze cried out, tears running down his face in shame and pain, "No, get…out," he cried, turning his head to face towards the Blondie who was leaning over him. Their eyes met, and Raoul took advantage, slipping his tongue into the partly open gasping mouth of his pet, whilst thrusting deeply into the soft warmth of Katze.

Nearing his release, Raoul quickly brought Katze closer to his own, and with one final thrust, they both came, Katze seed spilling into his palm. Exhausted, Katze laid still underneath the Blondie, breathing in large gulps of air. Sitting up, Raoul looked over his pet, and smiled to his self, "You're mine, Katze, despite being a creature that is below all us Blondies. Mine only."

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**...It was annoying to write and annoying to lose...**

Jupiter sighed, as she read another report, only just recently sent from Sir Gideon. The plans for Sector 12 which she had discussed with Iason over only a mere week ago proved to be fruitful. The retreating human ships had been finally cornered, forced to surrender to the Blondies. Several hundred captives had been taken in, along with one human who may prove to be of high value for negotiations with the Human Federation Leaders, in order to get a handful of her own Blondies and Sir Fresia returned to her side. Of course, the humans had no idea that she existed, and code named her A.I for they received all transmissions via computer software.

Laughing softly at the thought, she pushed a stray piece of hair away from her face. The humans were so humorous in their assumptions, as well as in personality. Especially that Centaur which Sir Raoul created from the dying body of the human that Sir Gideon brought from the battle ground.

He was so beautiful, and so unique, yet he loathed living and hated Sir Raoul with passion. Taking him under observation, Jupiter remembered how the creature conducted himself in her presence, being the perfect pet. But she pushed him too hard, made him rebellious, through her childish demands. That was when she realised that broken things could be fixed. Which was why she warned Sir Iason, hoping that he would heed her warning and wouldn't push his pets too far. Heavens forbid what may happen if the wild leader decided to fight back, as he did with her, and he had a large army behind him if he ever saw the need to escape. A loyal army of humans.

Sir Raoul had broken the humans which Sir Iason now had in his possession, but what of his own little secret. A secret which was now open to all. The beautiful little red-head who bared his fangs as Riki once did. He was not broken, not yet at least, but he stilled caused a stir in the Hall. What if the humans took advantage of this lapse? What if the pets saw a chance to escape, or worse, attack from the inside?

Thinking of these scenarios, Jupiter sighed, tossing the report to the side. It was just too complicated, and she had the Blondie who was due to arrive to blame. The Blondie who took upon himself to bring the six humans into their territory. But then again, who would have thought that the Law would have been passed only a couple years after.

The great door of the sanctum opened with a hiss.

Looking up at the entrance, she saw her Blondie, Sir Gideon bow respectfully and then enter, carrying in an unconscious human in his arms. The door slid shut behind him.

"Another creature which took your fancy, Sir Gideon?" Jupiter mused, prancing forward to get a better look at the human. If Sir Gideon chose a human and brought him to her, then either the creature was of great importance for the war, or a spoil to viewed privately. It seemed that this time it was the former, "Who is he?"

"Admiral Guy of Bison," Sir Gideon supplied, " is the fourth son of General Pitzburg of the Human Federation Leaders, led several human battled into victory, and fought with Commander Riki for several years before the battle on the moon," he paused, "through thorough interrogation of the lower officers, we learned that Guy was a good friend with Riki, and has never given up searching for him."

Surprised at the information that Sir Gideon had provided her with, Jupiter signalled for the Blondie to lower the body to the floor so that she could examine him herself.

Following her silent command, the Blondie gently lowered the human to floor, laying him down at the child's feet. Taking a closer look at the human, she noticed that the creature still held a charm which fascinated her.

Long chocolate brown hair, tied and looped through a primitive cap, smooth pale skin and defined facial features. Dressed in a rugged uniform, which had by far seen much better days, the human was handsome.

Reaching for his face with her small hands, Jupiter turned the human to face her, looking at him with curiosity, her large blue eyes taking in the small scars by his eyes, the smooth pale skin, which was lined with dirt and grease.

"I had him cleaned up before bringing him to you, my Lady Jupiter," Sir Gideon bowed noticing her distasteful look at the dirt on the human, "But he is not perfectly clean as of yet. Once we take him to the Hall, the guards will deal with him."

Glancing up, Jupiter frowned, a small crease of skin appearing between her two perfectly shaped brows, "You said this human was associated with the commander, so why would we send him there? Unless," she paused, smiling, "Do you not know the new arrangements with the Hall?"

Raising his head to look at the esteemed leader before him, Sir Gideon kept a passive face, "New arrangements? I'm afraid that with all this war fare, I've had no time to read meagre reports on changing of guards and all other small details which may have happened in my absence, for which I apologise." He lowered his head, blonde hair falling forward, covering his face.

Looking over her Blondie, Jupiter smiled, "I understand how you do not want to get involved in the minor details of policies going on here, and would rather focus your attention on the warfare you are dealing with, but do try to stay in touch with some of the new changes."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I hope you all enjoy this read.<strong>

**I know it was good, which is why I was really depressed when I lost it (the katze scene mainly).**

**This lasts until I finish the next chapter, Memories.**

**Fantasy**


	38. Chapter 33: Memories

**AN**

**Hello people, I've tried to get back to the fan fiction writing scene and I've managed to write another chapter to PAR thank god alongside my assignments and an original I'm attempting to finish. So please read and review and thank you to all of you loyal followers and to those who have found my story.**

**This is Fantasydotcom82, trying to return to fandom :D Over and Out :D**

~Memories~

They were in the bedroom again.

Turning to face the Blondie who had made him enter the chamber once more, Riki hissed in anger when the smirk on the bastard's face revealed that the Blondie relished the idea of tormenting him so. His tail twitching has his emotions raised, Riki nearly snarled when the Blondie stepped closer.

Not sure of the man's intentions, Riki stepped back, his hair on the back of his neck standing on its ends. No, he knew what was going to happen, from the moment he stepped into the chambers and heard the locking mechanism click into place; he knew.

Flinching, Riki tried to keep his cool, when Iason's gloved hand unexpectedly reached out to caress his face; his eyes boring into the ice cold blue eyes which stared deeply into him. A subtle clink of chains made Riki look down and realise that with his other hand, the Blondie had skillfully attached the golden leash to his collar. He was now trapped.

"Stop playing around, and get on with it!" Riki snapped as the Blondie made no attempt to restrain him further, even though those blue eyes held him in place.

"A pet should not wait, but must act as he was trained," Iason drawled, his smirk vanishing, "Don't make me want to discipline you, pet."

Shuddering at the coldness in the Blondie's tone, Riki made another attempt to move away, but the leash was too short and pulled him back. Hissing between his teeth as his ears flattened against his head, Riki gripped the chain and tried to pull it from the Blondie's grasp.

"My, my," Iason softly chuckled as he released the chain leash, causing the pet to tumble backwards onto the bed, "It seems that you want to disciplined by me, my pet."

A little bit disorientated from the fall onto the bed, Riki snarled, "If you want to fuck, then let's fuck," he glared up at Iason, "But don't treat me like a fucking toy!"

"A toy?" Iason laughed softly as he came closer, his body towering the small pet. Seeing the Blondie inch closer, Riki pulled back again, not liking the memories which filled his mind when the Blondie had last held his body. His tail twitched anxiously as long fingers reached to knead his flesh and slowly stripped him.

Naked and exposed to the Blondie, Riki snarled in warning when Iason's touch came closer to his most sensitive regions. Ignoring him, Iason stroked Riki's limp length until he began to harden in his palm, soft whimpers replacing the harsh growls from earlier. Not sure whether to enjoy or to despise the sensations the Blondie was bringing out from his body, Riki twisted his body away, trying the escape from Iason's clutches.

"S-stop, p-please," Riki panted as he felt himself nearing the edge,his whole form trembling with strain, "I-I'm close."

"Not yet," Iason softly whispered into Riki's furry ear, making it twitch and quiver even more as he tightened his grip on the human's cock, holding him still, "We'll come together." Smirking at Riki's aghast face, Iason slipped his fingers between Riki's cheeks and into him.

"Get out!" Riki snapped as he weakly tried to pull his body away even more, only to be yanked onto his stomach, leaving his rear end completely exposed to the Blondie. Attempting to hinder the Blondie's action, he flicked his tail at Iason, only to have it sharply bitten. Crying out in shock and pain, Riki glanced back with tears in his eyes as ice cold blue eyes scolded him silently.

"Wait, pet," Iason whispered as he prepared Riki for his entry, "It will feel good like before."

_Before_, Riki hissed as he remembered before the war, when he and the Blondie first met; the gentle kisses and soft caresses, enough to send his body trembling for the Blondie's touch. Now the softness was almost a faint memory and in its place was the cold reality of master and pet.

"Hell it will!" Riki snapped, angry with the way his body was responding to the probing fingers, "It will never be like before!"

Iason paused, a frown forming on his forehead as he realised to what Riki was referring to. No, he silently agreed, it will never be like before when he treated the commander with such softness in order to gain his affections. His seduction would have been complete if it was not for that unnecessary situation which the former World Leader and his aides had caused between them and his Queen.

Removing his fingers, Iason positioned himself for entry. At least now he had the Commander, and he refused to ever let him go again; he had feared that in the early battles he had lost him to the brutality of the war. But now here was Riki now belonging only to him. Never would Iason allow himself to feel such fear again, and with that in mind, Iason thrust himself into the soft moistness of his beloved pet.


End file.
